Walking Home
by mliess
Summary: Vauseman AU-story. "Alex is running away from her past, can Piper help her find her way home?" Rating will vary by chapter. Could turn into M-rating in later chapters... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Walking home"

By: mliess

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jenji Kohan, Piper Kerman and Netflix, I am simply borrowing them. Laura Prepon and Taylor Schilling are brilliant in their roles and the rest of the cast aswell! I hope this show, and their fantastic, complex relationship goes on forever. I am hoping Laura Prepon won't leave the show, I think I'd just die ;)

_AU-story. Alex is running away from her past, can Piper help her find her way home?_

* * *

"Walking home"

She knew she was far out on the country side, she'd seen more cows and tractors than she could ever count. She just kept walking. Her body, that in the first week had been sore from not being used to walking constantly, was stronger now and she needed rest less frequently. When she first started this she never thought she'd pass the state line. She knew she needed to get out, and she got out, it was as simple as that….except it wasn't.

She drew a hand through her hair to stop this line of thought.

_"Don't go there, Alex…"_

She took a sip of water from the side pocket of her massive backpack. She once bought it when her father and she had gone out on one of their usual hiking-trips. She'd been all excited and had gotten the matching mini-tent and first aid kit which she now was very grateful for. When she was younger her dad and she spent as much time as his job allowed out in the woods, hiking, fishing… he taught her everything and she loved learning and getting to spend time with him. That's probably why she chose to walk when she had needed to get away instead of jumping on the first bus or train….she knew this, she _thought_ she knew herself.

Alex looked up at the sky, there were great big clouds forming and she pondered what the weather would be like after the long stretch of road, behind that hill. She didn't worry too much; her poncho was packed and had been used on more than one occasion.

She couldn't help drifting back to the reason she was here…in the middle of nowhere. She was definitely running away, but to where and what was still unknown," _she'd know when she saw it_" she reasoned with herself, "_just keep on going_". She may not have been perfectly clothed for this, a pair of black, tight jeans, a knitted grey sweater and a green vest on top. Her black hiking boots were a savior, even though heavy, they would keep her feet dry and comfy during the cold nights and hot days.

Evetually Alex reached a small town. She'd seen it on the map she was carrying and had hoped she would be able to fill up her food supply there.

The bells ringed out as she entered the small convenient store, it smelled kind of funky and the cashier looked up, probably not used to seeing new faces here and since it was near closing time he looked a bit disappointed, but nonetheless gave her a welcoming half-smile. She wandered around, planning the next week's "dinner" and didn't really watch where she was going and walked right into another customer that probably had been doing the same. They both said "ouch!" at the same time as their head bumped into each other. Before Alex had time to say anything else she lifted up her head to look at the person she'd run into…

* * *

I hope you liked it! This is the first story I've ever written so I hope you'll forgive me for my mistakes. :) Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A big man, probably a motorcycle guy, judging by the way he was clothed, leather vest and head-bandana, and a large thick beard.

"I'm so sorry" Alex said. The man grunted, said nothing and turned away to continue looking for something in the shelves in front of him.

Alex shrugged and did the same when she heard someone behind her say:

"I think you dropped this?"

Alex turned around and laid her eyes upon, what probably was, the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen. Shaking her head to get rid of that unexpected and weird thought, she tore her eyes from the woman's face to look at the can she held extended in her hand and reached out to take it. Their fingers brushed against each other and they both felt a bolt of electricity go through them. Neither being able to explain it, they both stared at the other a little while longer than was socially acceptable for two people who'd just met. And as soon as it started they both snapped out of it when the doorbell ringed again, the grumpy motorcycle guy stepping out of the store.

"Thanks" Alex said weakly.

She smiled at the blond woman who smiled back warmly and nodded. She took a moment to observe the blond as she turned back to her shopping. Tall and thin, delicate features but all the while a strong appearance… she stared in amazement. She felt something she couldn't quite explain. She shook her head yet again and checked her watch, seeing it would soon be dark she hurried up and got what she needed and paid at the counter.

Before she opened the door she looked back to see if she could get a last glance at the blond mystery woman but she couldn't see her so she got out and took a deep breath of fresh air. She looked to her right, and got going down the small street. Soon she was on the road again, this time surrounded by the woods when she felt a few drops of rain touch her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the few drops had turned into a real thunder-storm and the poncho she had thrown on did little to keep her from getting soaked. Further up the road she saw an old shed and thought that she could get some shelter from the wind and rain there. But as soon as she thought that the ground beneath her gave in, sending her down in the ditch along with a bunch of bushes and branches. She yelped in surprise and then cried out in pain as the branches dug into her left leg and then her left upper side.

"Shit!" she was stuck. She looked down to see her foot was caught between two roots in the ditch. She went to examine her left side to see how much damage the branch had made when she heard a car approaching. She tried turning her body to look for it but the branch dug deeper into her skin and she stopped her movement, breathing heavily. The rain was coming down hard and with all the mud and water in her eyes she felt a bit disoriented. She had long forgotten about the car she had heard but suddenly she heard a familiar voice and soon she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok? I saw you by the road and then you just disappeared! Are you ok?"

Alex just stared at the blonde who had come to her rescue. She snapped out of it and replied:

"I think so…. I'm stuck…eeemm…my foot" she pointed weakly down towards her feet and looked at the blonde again.

"I'm gonna help you, ok? Let me just get down there, take my hand" Alex grabbed the blonde's hand for support as she scooted herself down the deep ditch. Once at the bottom she squatted down to get a closer look at Alex's foot. She tore at the branches and got to the root that had caught the foot.

"I think I can pull it apart and hold it and then you can pull your foot out, ok?" Alex nodded.

"One, two, three" the blonde pulled on both roots and Alex tore her foot free.

"Thank you" Alex said, a bit out of breath. The blonde had already proceeded in looking closer at the branches cutting into Alex's side.

"I don't think it's too deep, but it's gonna hurt like hell when I pull it out, you ready?"

Before Alex had time to take in what she'd said, more so reply, she felt a pain ripple through her and she cried out.

"I'm sorry" the blonde said sheepishly and averted her eyes. Alex shook her head and took the blondes warm hand in hers and squeezed it. "It's ok, really, I'm _so_ glad you're here".

The blonde smiled and squeezed back before releasing Alex's hand and carefully removing the rest of the branches. Together they eventually got up from the ditch and back on the road. Alex limping slightly and the blonde supporting her, back to her red pick-up truck.

"I'm all covered in mud, I can get on in the back so I won't ruin your car" Alex offered but the blonde just shook her head.

"Thank you, but you're a little bit insane if you think I'll have you ride in the back, injured and freezing, now, let me help you get in and we'll go back to my house and get you cleaned up?".

Alex nodded and they got in. Her side really hurt but she tried not to let it show. When she was secured inside the vehicle she realized that she was shaking. Probably from the adrenaline rush and the cold. She was soaked trough and trough and everything in her body ached. The blonde got in on the driver's side and started the truck.

"are you ok? We gotta get you out of those clothes, you're shaking" the blonde rambled on, her eyes going back and forth from the road to Alex's body. If Alex wasn't in such pain she'd thought it was adorable. Real concern shone out of those baby blue eyes and Alex thought to herself "_I could get lost in those eyes_". Hoping she hadn't said it out load she answered shakily.

"I think I'm ok, I'm just so cold I can't really feel much else".

"I'll get a better look at your cuts once we're inside".

Both, lost in their own thought, were startled when there was a bolt of lightning that lit up the entire sky.

"What's your name?" Alex hadn't even realized she was speaking when she suddenly asked.

There was a pause. "Piper, I'm Piper, what's yours?"

"Alex".

* * *

English is not my first language, I hope you can overlook my errors... :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for your reviews! To Fig-aruna: Yes, their background stories will, maybe ;) , be different from the show's, but my aim is to keep the core of the characters, and maybe borrowing some of Taylor Schillings character's personality in the lucky one, good call there! J_

_Here's chapter 4, enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter 4.

Neither woman spoke until they reached what looked like a small farm. The truck pulled up to a white house and they hurried inside to escape the heavy downpour.

"I'll go get us some towels and dry clothes" Piper said, once they were inside, as she hurried upstairs.

Alex wobbly stepped into the kitchen and sat down; she took a second to admire the inside of the house from where she was sitting. It was warm and homey, fresh fruit and flowers on the table, and there were a thousand different tea brands in the open cupboard, and it had that smell, like newly baked cookies. She was in heaven…. Except for the tear in her side and leg… and the fact that she was now shaking uncontrollably from the cold.

Piper soon returned with a pile of towels and clothes.

"Ok, first I need to get a better look at the cuts. Is that ok?" Piper said softly and looked at Alex. She nodded and began to lift of the poncho; she hissed in pain by the movement and stopped.

"I'll get some scissors cut open the poncho and then we can lift the shirts up?". Piper suggested. Alex noticed that Piper was shaking as well. "Please get some dry clothes so at least one of us is functional and not shaking like a leaf" Alex chuckled and Piper joined in. "I'm ok, really, now let's get you out of this thing."

Alex wondered how she could have been so lucky to get rescued by this wonderful creature, of all the people she'd come across on this walk of hers no one had given her a second glance. Yet here she was, sitting in this beautiful woman's kitchen, who was now tendering to her wounds.

Piper had gotten the poncho out of the way and tried as gently as she could to pull Alex's sweater off of her. It hurt but it had to be done. Now sitting in only a Black Sabbath T-shirt, Alex suddenly got a little self-conscientious. She was about to get half-naked in front of this hot women. Alex never had any reservations about getting naked with anyone before but there was something about this Piper that she couldn't explain. She liked guys, men. But right now she was confused. She was feeling all sorts of feelings; exposed, cold, pain, and a little, tiny, bit turned on. "_This is so weird…"_ she thought. Luckily, she was too friggin' cold to blush and when Piper's delicate fingers started pulling at the hemline of the t-shirt Alex shuddered, surely it was the cold, right?

* * *

_I will update the next chapter tomorrow, good night from Sweden!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Piper's heart skipped a beat when they finally got Alex's t-shirt off. She stood there, willing her eyes to look anywhere but on Alex's black satin bra and her ridiculously toned body. _"She must work out…" _Trying to hide her blush by turning around to get a fresh towel from the counter, she couldn't help being fascinated by this stranger. She was obviously beautiful. Piper had seen beautiful women before. Hell, she'd dated beautiful women before, but she'd never felt like this.

Maybe it was her deep, raspy, _sexy_ voice, or her haunting eyes, boring into her, watching her every move. Like she had done in the convenient store. Piper had felt the black-haired woman's eyes on her and she had to admit, something had stirred inside of her. Ever since she moved back to her hometown she hadn't seen or had a lot of action. "_That must be it, I'm just bored… I can't possibly be attracted to this woman, who is currently half-naked in my kitchen….. Bleeding, Piper! She is bleeding…get your head out of your arse and into doctor mode!"_

Piper's internal musings had gone unnoticed by Alex who had started unbuckling the belt to her jeans. She tried shrugging out of her wet jeans with little success since the action caused her more pain. Piper went to help her, putting her hands on Alex s hips, they locked eyes, Alex giving her a silent go ahead. The blonde proceeded in pulling the jeans down, ending up on her knees in front of Alex. _"oh my god, those legs just goes on forever… and that skin… perfection.…aaah, damn you brain!" _Snapping out of it yet again, Piper put a towel over Alex's legs and shoulders. Not without giving them a gentle squeeze. "You should warm up soon". Alex nodded and pulled the fluffy towels tight around her.

Piper took a chair, put it next to where Alex was sitting and started examining the cut in Alex's side. It was on her ribcage, it wasn't too deep but it would need a few stitches. Glancing over the other woman's torso a small scar caught her eye. Just below her left clavicle. It was circular, it looked just like a gunshot wound. Thoughts swirled in Piper's head how Alex supposedly had gotten it? The mystery surrounding this woman just increased. She glanced up at Alex who was staring curiously at her. Piper got up to get a bag from the hallway, and returned.

"All right, I'm going to have to suture up the cut in your side and the one on your leg."

Alex looked at her, skeptical and a bit terrified "What? Do you really need to? Do you know what you're doing? Have you done this before?" she asked, instantly regretting her high-pitched tone of voice.

"Yeah, I do, I'm actually the town doctor so I kinda do." She said with soft eyes. "Don't worry, ok?" She put her hand on Alex's shoulder. "I'll take care of you. Come with me into the living room, I think you need to lie down for this." Alex seemed a bit taken back by this, albeit somewhat relieved, she got up and followed the blonde.

Standing there, now only in her underwear _"thank god I just washed these…_", holding the towels in her hand, Alex chanced a quick glance at Piper who averted her eyes, but not before she'd gotten a look at that beautiful body. Alex, now knowing that Piper was in fact a doctor thought it strange that she almost looked flushed and avoided looking at her…. _"She should be used to looking at naked people; doctors do it all the time, right?"_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews; it warms my heart that you've taken the time to write :) Here's a longer chapter, I hope you like it!_

* * *

Chapter 6

Alex put her glasses on the coffee table and carefully lied down on the couch and covered her lower body with the towel, as Piper began to clean the wound in her side. Then she repeated the procedure on the cuts on her legs. Both wounds had stopped bleeding by now. She then came face to face with Alex, looked into her eyes, then she reached out and put her left hand on the other woman's cheek, Alex's pulse speeding up by being so close, face to face. Piper used her right hand to gently clean a small cut next to Alex's left eye. She was so tender and gentle that Alex almost didn't feel it. After she was done she let her left hand linger, as did her eyes. Alex was mesmerized. And suddenly Piper pulled away. As she turned to grab the suture kit behind her back she scolded herself _"what are you doing?! She's gonna think you're some crazy person!"._ She turned back to the woman lying on the coach and said "I don't have any anesthesia at home; it's all at the town clinic, so I'm really sorry about this. I could offer you some whiskey?" She chuckled weakly. Alex did the same and seriously considered the offer but shook her head. "No, just do it".

Twenty, excruciatingly painful, minutes later Alex was all sutured up. She had kept herself from crying out, trying to prove herself brave in front of Piper, and probably failing miserably. Piper helped Alex get into some warm clothes, as well as herself, and finally they both had gotten their heat back up. Piper led her upstairs to her guest bedroom, Alex of course insisting she could sleep on the couch and the blond not taking a "no" for an answer, they bickered like an old couple. The bedroom was beautiful. Alex began to suspect this woman was perfect.

"Thank you for everything Piper; I don't really know how to repay you..." Alex tried as she got under the covers in the king's size bed. She was so exhausted, but she needed the other woman to know how grateful she was.

"Stop right there" Piper gave her a tired smile and leaned against the door frame. "You don't have to repay me for anything, I'm just glad I found you and that you're safe. Now get a good night's sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow. This will all feel like a bad dream when you wake up" she winked and headed for the door.

"Thank you, good night to you too" Alex offered and Piper smiled as she closed the door on her way out.

* * *

The smell of coffee awoke Alex from her sleep. At first she didn't know where the hell she was. The sun was peeking through the thick curtains in the window and she was warm, lying in almost what felt like a cocoon of bed covers. _"This sure beats my tiny tent, and sleeping on the ground…"_ she mused as her brain tried to take in what actually happened yesterday. Her musings were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in". She croaked, her voice raspy. The door cracked open and a head of blonde hair peaked inside.

"You awake?" Piper said, in what Alex would describe as a perky whisper.

"Yeah"

Alex attempted to sit up, and the action reminded her of the cut in her side, but she ignored the pain and sat up against the headboard.

She almost felt shy, images of the previous night invading her brain. She didn't like feeling helpless, never had. So now she just felt awkward, thinking of a way to get back some resemblance of respect with Piper after showing so much weakness last night. But she didn't want to treat this kind, warm person with anything but kindness in return. And something was telling her that Piper wasn't the kind of person to take advantage of a situation like this.

Alex's internal battle continued as Piper watched her. To her, the raven haired woman sitting in her guest bed looked so sad and lost, staring out the window. She felt the urge to take her in her arms and hold her, but obviously she wouldn't act on it, but she really wanted to. She stepped into the room, causing Alex to look back at her.

"Are you hungry? I made waffles… I never get to do them just for me, so I just took the opportunity now that I have a guest, and I….I just really hope you like waffles…'cause I really do…" she stopped her rambling as Alex laughed.

"I love waffles".

A full-blown smile broke out in Piper's face. "You do? You're not just saying that?"

"I really do." Alex found this woman so adorable that her fears about losing respect and all those insecurities and reservations she had just washed away. Had she really become so cynical and suspicious to other people that she was shocked to meet someone who didn't have all that….stuff going on? Or had she just spent too much time around the wrong kind of people? Piper was unpretentious, humble… she sure as hell wasn't like any other person she'd ever met… maybe they were different out here, far away from the cold and cynical cities?

"Can I check on your wounds first? I want to see if they're healing and that there's no sign of infection. I'll go into town after breakfast, to my clinic, and get you a shot of antibiotics just to be on the safe side."

Alex nodded and Piper sat down beside her on the bed. Piper felt more in control of herself this morning, not completely, but still… more than last night, which, to be honest, didn't say much. She still found it hard to be in this close proximity to the black-haired beauty. She examined the sutures professionally and told Alex they were healing nicely. She left Alex to get dressed and soon both women were sitting at the kitchen island, on opposite sides, quietly eating. In Alex's opinion, these were the best waffles she'd ever tasted! She opened her mouth to say as much when Piper started;

"So…" Piper treaded lightly and carefully.

"How did you end up here, walking down Miller´s old road?"

She tried to sound as casual as she possibly could, ignoring the nagging feeling that this somehow was a touchy subject. In all fairness, it was a legitimate question but as soon as she uttered the words she regretted it, and judging by the expression in Alex's face, rightly so. Alex tensed up. Of course she'd been asked that question before, as she passed through some other towns, while striking up casual conversation with strangers she met on the road. She would always tell them some bullshit story that she was out to find the Holy Grail, or whatever made them laugh. And since they just asked to be polite they never thought to push. Now, however, the woman in front of her seemed to really care and she didn't want to lie to her. But how could she tell her the truth? It wasn't an option. A few, uncomfortable, seconds had passed and Piper knew she should have followed her first instinct, kicking herself internally.

"Hey, I understand, believe me, it _is_ a _really_ nice road, especially during downpours like yesterday, a real roller-coaster!" she said in a mock voice so Alex would know she could just joke along and they'll forget about it. Alex gratefully took the offered out and agreed "yeah, they were talking about it in the last town I passed through, and they absolutely recommended it!" they were both laughing now, some of the tension in the room released. "And they also talked quite fondly of the beautiful, very helpful, doctor that could help stitch you up after the ride" Alex realized her slip-up and blushed. _Did I really call her beautiful? Out loud? _" If Piper noticed the "hidden" compliment she didn't let on, instead she offered Alex a refill of her coffee which she gladly accepted.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm overwhelmed by all your kind reviews, thank you! _

_/mli_

* * *

Chapter 7

When Piper took the truck and headed into town for a few hours, Alex went back to bed to get some more rest. She was exhausted. It really felt like a roller-coaster. The pain, physically that was, the anxiety over the fact that she probably made Piper feel bad for asking about her reasons for being here… but most of all; these feelings that kept bubbling up inside of her. Why did she care about Piper's feelings? She would leave this place as soon as she'd healed and would be able to walk properly. She'd never see her again so why in the world did she care?!

She wasn't stupid, she realized that she might have a tiny crush on Piper, but it was just because she had come to her rescue, right? She was straight. Not that she had anything against gay people, she had gay friends and she always stood up for the cause if anyone slandered homosexuals in front of her. But it didn't mean she was gay. _"I think I would know by now, I'm 30 for god sakes!"_ She exhaled deeply, sat her glasses on top of her head, then looked up at the ceiling trying to sort out the crazy thought running rampant in her head.

_"A small, tiny, tiny crush, something like the Stockholm-syndrome but without the kidnapping….or the princess in a shining armor….a super-hot princess…."_she smirked her signature smirk._ " Oh, god, I so need to get laid! But not Piper-laid, of course not, I mean… I mean man-laid, not gay-laid, oh god….I must be coming down with something". _Alex pulled the covers over her head and tried to rid the thoughts in her head, eventually she fell asleep.

A few hours later Piper returned from town. The sun had started to set and it was a beautiful, warm, summer night. She opened the front door to her house and was immediately welcomed by a heavenly smell. She peeked into the kitchen only to find Alex cooking away at the stove, her brow all wrinkled up while measuring cream in a cup. She instantly got butterflies in her stomach, "she_ called me beautiful_…" A scent of curry invading her senses, Piper smiled. She stepped inside the kitchen and made herself known, trying not the scare the other woman.

"You cooked" She stated simply, with gratitude in the voice. She was exhausted. This was her day off and the plan was to make a short run to the office to fetch the antibiotics for Alex and head back. But the plan was foiled as a distressed mom busted into the clinic, her son in tow. He had fallen and sprained his wrist so she stayed to take care of them. She didn't want to leave Alex home alone for so long but she was sure she'd understand once she explained herself.

"I hope it was ok, I took the liberty… I just wanted to thank you somehow and I figured you had a patient and probably would be hungry when you came home…. But you've probably already eaten, or…" She paused, suddenly feeling stupid when the other woman said nothing. _"Stop rambling, why are you acting like this, Alex Vause don't do apologizes!"_

Piper found her words after the initial chock of coming home to someone who had cooked for her.

"Oh no, it's absolutely fine, it's more than fine, you're perfect….I mean, ehmm, it's perfect! Thank you." The butterflies turned into bats… she tried changing the subject; "How are you feeling, are you ok? You probably shouldn't be standing up…"

"I'm all right, I've slept the whole afternoon; I needed to do something. It hurts less with the painkillers you left me, thanks".

They ate in comfortable silence, except for Piper praising the food, she was thoroughly impressed. The blonde took care of the dishes afterwards while Alex rested on the couch.

She hadn't watched TV in…forever, flicking through the channels she realized she really hadn't missed anything….reality shows, people-loosing-weight shows….cooking shows… cartoons…. _"Oooh, cartoons!"_ Pulling a blanket over her lap she settled for an episode of SpongeBob. Piper soon joined her on the couch. Watching Alex laugh at SpongeBob was…. unexpected. She didn't know what to make of this woman, this tough exterior…tattoos, scars; possibly from a gunshot wound, this no-nonsense attitude… And yet, here she was, laughing at a cartoon….it was almost uncanny, but Piper couldn't help to feel this pull towards her.

Alex caught Piper observing her in the corner of her eye and turned to her.

"I haven't seen this in such a long time…" She smiled and turned back to the screen.

"My dad and I always used to watch it together, and he'd laugh more than I did" Realizing she'd given away too much information she stopped, and gave an unsure smile at Piper.

Piper just nodded. "My dad hated it" she chuckled;" I had to watch with the volume turned down low, it was something about that nasal voice that just ticked him off". She scoffed at the not-so-fond memory of her dad. They continued to watch in silence, both laughing from time to time.

"I have to give you that shot now, I'll go get it." Piper soon returned and gently took Alex's arm, disinfected a spot and injected the antibiotic into her deltoid muscle. "Just to be on the safe side" she winked at Alex.

They both turned in, saying their good nights and going to their separate rooms, both casting glances after each other.

Alex couldn't sleep, she tried every position but nothing was comfortable. She kept thinking of the way Piper had looked at her, the tender way she'd held her arm….she was sure she'd gone crazy. _"Focus Alex, get better and then get out of here. You need to get on the road again. You're not ….shit, you can't stay here"._ Why was the blonde affecting her so much? Could there be a chance she was experiencing the same tingling when they touched? When they looked at each other? _"Of course not; don't be stupid! Just stick to your plan and everything will be all right"._

She closed her eyes, willing her brain to shut up. However, she didn't get much sleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to everyone who's following this story for their support and I love the feedback I'm getting. I have a plan for these two, don't worry! ;) Take care and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_/mli_

* * *

Chapter 8.

The next morning Alex got up before Piper, well, she grew bored of not ever falling asleep so she started working on breakfast.

"Oh, this is dangerous, I might just get used to this, you cooking for me" Piper had no idea where she got the boldness from to say those words in that flirty tone, and she even threw in a little eyebrow wiggle in the mix.

Alex was first startled by Piper appearing at the bottom of the stairs, but chuckled in response.

"You're telling me, I might just get used to having someone to stitch me up, give me warm clothes, put me up in a pretty house" she added a wink.

"Ok then, it sounds like we're both getting a sweet deal here!" Piper sat down by the kitchen table and started picking at some old crumbs.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that…" Piper started.

"Yeah, me too, I was just joking, I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can, ok?" Alex turned to face the stove, her expression turning hard, her brow in a knot.

"I just have to get into town to get some cash but I promise I'll make up for you helping me, putting me up. I think I need a day or two, then I should be all healed up, does that work for you?"

Piper was thrown, sitting with her mouth slightly open for what seemed like forever she finally replied. "eeemm, yeah, of course, _but…_ I was actually thinking…"

Alex cut her off once again.

"Ok, then, thank you so much, I know I've probably overstayed my visit, but thank you." She turned to look at Piper with a half-smile.

Alex looked so grateful; Piper didn't know what to say anymore, this was_ so_ not the way she had planned that this would go. She realized that Alex probably didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary, of course not. She couldn't help feeling disappointed. Had she really expected Alex to say anything else, maybe if she'd actually heard the proposition? Probably not…

They ate in silence, both lost in thought. Alex was wondering why Piper's mood had suddenly changed, she'd been so perky and flirty when she first came down. _"I did cut her off, but I just didn't want her to think I was planning on staying longer, she must be tired of sharing her house with a stranger?"_

"So, I should probably take a look that those cuts again."

Alex looked up to meet Piper's gaze, she seemed distant.

"Yeah, that'd be good, it's feels a lot better today, and I haven't even taken any pain meds yet."

"That's good… good…" Piper seemed to be far away in thought and Alex saw some disappointment on her face. She realized that she must be the reason for that. But why? "_Had Piper wanted her to stay? And if so, why? " _Alex had passed through so many towns, met a few people, and of course this was different since she'd never needed this kind of help before but the thought of Piper actually wanted her to hang around was…. terrifying. No, she wasn't ready for having a friend, _let alone anything else_. She didn't deserve kindness or love in any way, not after what she'd done…. _"I really have to get out of here". _The problem was; how much she tried to convince herself, it didn't sound that convincing.

* * *

They put away the dishes and went to sit on the couch; Alex took off her top and leaned against the armrest to allow Piper to get a better angle to look. While the blonde quietly worked Alex didn't have time to stop the question from popping out.

"So, how did you end up becoming a doctor?" She scolded herself internally, knowing it was unfair to ask when she herself so persistently had avoided or shot down all of Piper's questions regarding her past. But the question was out of the bag, there was nothing else to do but to go with the flow.

Piper looked up at Alex, surprised at the personal question but kind of happy about it.

"I needed to get away from this town." Hearing the words she'd never spoke to anyone else, she laughed.

"And that probably sound pretty dumb being that I'm back, living here, right?"

Alex shook her head "no, not dumb…. do you _want_ to be here now?"

"Wow…. nobody's ever asked me that question before…. "Piper was at a loss for words, she paused.

"mmm… yes? "

"Are you asking or telling?" Alex teased her.

"I don't know really, I was gone for such a long time, going to med school in Baltimore and then working in San Francisco…" She tried to understand the feelings she'd kept at bay for so long.

"Then my mom got sick….. I came back to take care of her. And the plan was to get out as soon as she got better but…. She didn't, and I ended up staying, becoming the town doctor."

Alex observed the blonde, she looked as if she was trying to be ok with the situation, a flash of sadness but then it was gone. It was quickly replaced with a colder expression; it was not a side of Piper Alex had seen in the few days she'd come to know her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Alex took a chance and placed a comforting hand on Piper's right upper arm, squeezed carefully and draw her thumb up and down her delicate skin. She surprised herself, she really cared, she wasn't sure she liked this feeling. Not having to care about another person in such a long time, she felt out of practice. But it hurt her to see the blonde looking so lost and sad.

The coldness seemed to melt gradually and soon Piper looked up, some of the perky back.

"Thank you"

Alex gave her arm a last squeeze, removing her hand and instantly missing the connection.

Piper didn't know what the hell had happened, Alex question had caught her so off guard, but she knew now that she really wanted to open up to Alex, let her in. And in that moment, she realized that maybe they're not that different, Alex and her.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm in the middle of planning my wedding, in October, but I will try to post new chapters as fast as I can write them :) I wish the day would have more hours, I have so many ideas for this story but it's just a matter of getting them written, please be patient with me._

_Do you want shorter chapters, but updates more often, or longer chapters and updates not as often? Tell me and I will try to make you happy :)_

_/mli_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The day flew by, Piper mowed the lawn and Alex, after been told to sit and rest, made them drinks and sat on the porch and watched the blonde working. It was torture.

It was a really hot day; Alex had a black sundress on, and was sporting a black pair of sunglasses. She laid down on the sunbed that was situated in the shade. Piper on the other hand was wearing short, _short_ jeans shorts, _obscenely short_…. and a white, tight, t-shirt. And since she was working that lawnmower pretty hard of course she was kind of sweaty. Nothing strange about that…not at all… But for the raven haired woman on the porch it was like a slow-motion collage taken right out of an R-rated movie. She couldn't breathe.

Whenever Piper got close to the porch Alex couldn't stop herself; wishing that she was that drop of sweat, running down into Piper's wonderful cleavage. Her eyes sweeping up and down the blonde's well-toned body. _"omg, I going to pass out"._

"Alex?"

"huh?"

"I asked if you were feeling all right, you look kind of flustered? I'll get you some more water, or you should go inside, this heat can get to the best of them". Piper had that innocent look on her face, but Alex saw a glint in her eyes, had she noticed her checking her out?

"No, no, I'm fine, I just thought about… something". Alex tried. _"Yeah right, about you and me in a porno… no, don't think that!"_ Getting more flustered, Alex fumbled with her glass and took a long zip, raised it at Piper, to show her she was indeed drinking, and smiled.

Piper seemed content with that and continued.

"_That was close… "_ Suddenly she realized she hadn't even reflected over that she had been lusting over Piper once again, the feeling of it somehow being wrong decreasing with each second in the other woman's company. It was just something she had to get used to. But then she remembered; she wouldn't get used to it, she was leaving, probably tomorrow, or the day after. And she had no one else to blame but herself. Did she really want to stay? But it was already too late, she'd told Piper she was leaving, and she couldn't very well ask if she could stay now. And do what? Work here? Alex scoffed, her previous line of work had gotten her enough misery to last her a lifetime, what new trait could she possibly get into? Alex chanced a glance at Piper, mowing away on the lawn…

_"oh god, look at those legs…"_

* * *

When Piper finished it was almost 4 pm. She got an idea. She casually walked up to where Alex was sitting, catching up on the latest gossip in Hollywood. She took a deep breath.

"What do you say about me taking you out tonight, to the pub in town?"

Alex looked up from her magazine, not sure she'd heard the blonde correctly.

"What?"

"The pub, we'll grab a couple of burgers, Tom, the owner, makes the best burgers in town. We'll drink some beer, shoot some pool".

Alex just looked at her, her perfect eyebrows raised in an "are-you kidding-me" kind of look.

"Come on" Piper slapped her thigh softly, "It'll be fun; I want to give you the full Piper Chapman-experience! You will love it!" Neither of them picking up on the double-meaning of that sentence, she smiled her brightest smile, the one no one ever could say "no" to.

"Aww, I don't know, I don't have anything to wear, I haven't even…." She looked at Piper and she knew she was a goner; she'd never win against that smile.

"Ok, let's do it, but them burgers better be worth it!" she said, winking at the blonde whose smile had grown even larger, if that was possible.

* * *

_So, a non-date, what troubles will our ladies get themselves into? ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Again, thanks for your reviews, and I will try to give you longer chapters, but it'll probably go a few days between updates. So, here comes the "non-date", what will happen when our girls get a little tipsy?! ;) Enjoy!_

_mli_

* * *

Chapter 10

Piper had told Alex that it was just the local bar, nothing fancy but…. homey. Piper had practically grown up in that bar, her father used to play poker there just about every night, and since her mom was always working late she had to come with him. Tom, the current owner, and her used to play behind the bar, much to Tom's father's dismay. Tom Sr. was always so kind to Piper, at the age of 9 he let her pour beer from the tap, and sometimes even go collect the money people paid and left at the tables. He'd always give her some of the tip at the end of the night. It wasn't like child labor, it was just his way of giving her some sense of responsibility and pride; she understood that now. Her own father wasn't very good at giving his only daughter that. He'd mostly yell at her to bring him more beer. For so long she'd felt ashamed of her father's drunken ways, how people used to look at her with pity in their eyes. But since she came back to this town, people didn't look at her that way anymore, and she didn't know if it was they who had changed, or her.

Piper realized she'd been staring into the mirror for quite some time and it was 7:05, she was late to the non-date with Alex. _"We're just two people going out together, and then she'll be gone, I'll never see her again." _She took one last look at herself and smiled softly, _"here goes nothing"._

* * *

There was a soft knock on Alex's bedroom door, and she went to open the door and immediately the temperature in the room went up to a 1000 degrees.

She looked at the vision in front of her and thought she'd died gone to heaven. Piper was wearing black high heels, a strapless black dress that cut just above her knee. Her long hair, otherwise straight but kind of wavy, now had soft curls. The memory of her day-dream, or; the sweaty lawnmower incident - as she'd like to call it, came rushing back to her. She stood and watched in awe.

Piper had somewhat the same reaction; Alex was sporting what must be the tightest pair of black jeans man ever created that accentuated her every wonderful curve. And up top she had a black sleeveless blouse, tucked carelessly into the front of her jeans, which showed off her awesome tattoos….and cleavage. So very rock and roll.

Both snapping out of their drooling contest and neither wanting to bring up the awkward moment they just shared, Piper finally asked if they should go.

* * *

They took Piper's truck into town. Her house was about a 15 minutes' drive from the small town. Driving through it Alex gave it more consideration than when she'd only thought she'd pass through. It actually looked kind of romantic at night. A small town square with a statue in the middle, probably the founder, she was about to ask Piper when the car suddenly stopped. "We're here!".

Their first stop was the clinic. Piper proudly showed Alex around, and Alex being genuinely impressed. Piper talked vividly about how she'd painted and put up the wallpapers all by herself, and Alex thought she was the most adorable person she'd ever met.

"And this is the examination room", Piper held up the door for Alex who walked through.

"I bet all the cute boys in town are lining up to get a special examination from the cute doctor, right?" Alex snickered, only realizing what she had said after she'd said it. _"Why does my brain go to mush whenever I'm around her?!"_

Piper laughed, "yeah, every day, a big long line, it's really good for business", her face serious and nodding, but then smiling at Alex who was thankful that she didn't take it the wrong way.

So, my secretary is actually going away for 3 months next week, she's visiting her daughter in Toronto, so I'm gonna have to run the place all by myself for a while." She sighed.

"You can't hire someone?" Alex asked, continuing looking around.

"Yeah, but everyone I know already have a job and it has to be someone I can trust, you know? It'll be all right, it's only for 3 months."

"So, how about that burger?"

"Lead the way!"

* * *

Piper showed Alex the way out and they crossed the street and stopped at a big neon sign; TOM'S BAR.

"Original" Alex mused.

Piper just rolled her eyes and ushered the raven haired woman inside.

They were met with loud music, the only cover band in town going through their usual repertoire. "Here I go again" playing right now.

Alex turned to Piper, leaning in close to her ear and said "this is awesome; I didn't think places like this existed anymore". Piper felt a tingling cursing through her body from Alex's hot breath on her ear and cheek. "Yeah, they haven't changed anything for the last 30 years". She showed her some markings on the wall next to the entrance. "Look, here's how tall I was when I was 6, 7…up to 13 years old" She proudly pointed at each mark in the dark wood. "Tom and I were inseparable back then, and since I've come back here we've become very close friends again. "

Their conversation was interrupted by the man behind the counter, yelling: "Chapman, get your ass over here and give me a hug!"

"And that would be Tom, come on, I'll introduce you". She grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her over to the bar. Tom walked around the counter and hugged the blonde, lifting her up in the process.

"Where have you been hiding for the last couple of days, I were expecting to see you yesterday, but you didn't show, what's that all about?" He said with a fake frown on his face. Before she had time to answer him, his eyes landed on Alex. "And who do we have here, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend? Not cool Pipes" he laughed and reached out to shake Alex's hand.

"Tom, this is Alex, my….friend" Piper tried.

"Hi Alex, really nice to meet you"

"Hi Tom, likewise"

"You never told me you were expecting a visit from someone, and certainly not someone this hot! Pipes, I'm so disappointed in you" He continued to harass Piper.

"Never mind him, he's just sad I didn't come by yesterday to kick his ass at the pool table, aren't you?" She elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

Alex observed their easy banter with a smile; she could see that Tom was a great friend to Piper. He was really good-looking, and Alex wondered if he might be more than just a friend of Piper's. A pang of jealousy shot through her. She quickly discarded that thought as she saw a wedding band on his finger. Feeling somewhat relieved she let Piper lead them over to a table by the windows, far away from the band. Tom handed them two menus, but Piper stopped him. "Two of you finest burgers, patron, and two cold ones to start with" She glanced over at Alex to see if she was ok with her ordering for them and Alex nodded, amused by the show.

"Why yes, my lady, I'll be right back" Tom headed to the kitchen to place their order.

Alex smiled, looking back at Piper who leaned a bit over the table and said "I'm sorry about Tom, he's just a big goofball".

Don't worry 'Pipes', it's all good. He seems like a good friend, and he called me hot, so we're good" Alex smirked and Piper relaxed, liking how the nickname sounding coming from Alex's lips. And feeling the need to tell Alex that she _really _was hot, but afraid of it sounding geeky, especially now after Tom beat her to it. _"Damn you Tom!"_

After they devoured their amazing burgers and started on their third beer of the evening, Piper felt a bit more relaxed and with the liquid courage she'd consumed she challenged Alex to a game of pool. Alex accepted and they headed towards the pool table. Piper started and impressively sunk 3 balls. Having no clue if Alex could even play she was shocked to see Alex sink ball after ball and suddenly the table was cleared.

"Are you kidding me?!" Piper hissed. She was indignant, here she thought she'd impress Alex with her awesome skills and she'd just got her ass handed to her.

"I guess I got lucky" Alex just shrugged, but the blonde saw a smirk hiding behind that innocent expression.

"Lucky my ass! Are you some kind of professional pool player, traveling around, preying on sweet wannabe's like me?" Piper pretended to be a damsel in distress.

"Yeah, you got me, nothing gets past you", she laughed.

"No, I just…. My dad taught me, and I promise I'm not really that good, this was at least 5-6 % luck…" she smirked, fully this time.

"If that's you being humble, you're failing 100 %! I demand a rematch".

"As you wish, looser…" Alex sung the last word, feeling confident.

* * *

The score was now, 2 hours later, 6-5 to Alex, and though both their game's had suffered from the many more beers, they had attracted somewhat of a crowd. The people who had gathered around them were taking bets on who would come out as the winner. The air suddenly got thick as Piper was shooting the last ball.

"Yessss!" She sunk it and half of the crowd and her screamed with joy.

"You're awesome Pipes" Tom hugged his friend. "So the final game, place your bets people, and be quick about it!" he shouted over the table. Alex had attracted a small following as well, Mrs. Gradey – the 62-year-old kindergarten teacher who loved a good bet, John Jameson, a biker who always hung out here, and a few others. Mrs. Gradey was currently massaging Alex's shoulders, like she was prepping for a boxing match. "You go out there, dear, and show me the money!" she lightly pushed Alex towards the table where Piper was waiting, the blonde steading herself against it, feeling the full effect of the many beers. Alex walked past her, 'accidently' bumping into her. "Oops, I'm sorry, didn't see you there". She whispered into Piper's ear, trying to throw the blonde off her game.

It worked cause Piper totally fucked her first play up and looked at Alex accusingly, who just shrugged and returned a raised eye brow. "If you can't take the heat…." She smirked.

Eventually it came down to the last ball, it was Piper's and Alex, for the first time showing her nerves, biting her nails and spinning her cue between her fingers. The bar was again almost silent and she took the shoot….and missed! The crowd got crazy, half from happiness and the other half from frustration. There were a considerable sum at stake now, it all laying in Tom's baseball cap.

Alex leaned over the table, Piper standing opposite her, ogling her cleavage for the hundredth time this evening_. "How can I possibly be able to concentrate on anything else when she's throwing them in front of me all the time?"_. She shook her head only to see Alex's signature smirk right before she sunk the last ball. Sheers erupted but Alex and Pipers stood frozen, starring at each other until it was broken by Mrs. Gradey and Alex's followers grabbing her and giving her a big group hug, then they dragged her towards the bar, ordering 20 shots for their champion.

Tom hugged Piper "So, what's really going on here, is she an old flame of yours from San Francisco or what?"

"No…. no, it's not like that, we just friend" She tried, blaming the alcohol for her voice wavering.

"Yeah right, and that look you two just shared, and the heavy flirting that has been going on between you all through this evening, I guess that's just what…. friendly banter? And don't even try to hide the fact that you've been staring at her ass and her chest every chance you got!"

"I have not!" After receiving a 'seriously?!' look from Tom she admitted. "All right, I have but can you blame me, she's a goddess!"

"I'm not blaming you; I just wanted you to admit it."

"I admit it", she said, suddenly sad, "She's leaving, probably tomorrow".

"What, why?"

"I actually just met her, she got caught in the flood the other day, the heavy rain caused her to fall down the ditch at Miller's road, I happened to be driving by there just then so I fished her out and she's been recovering at my place these last couple of days. "

"Oh". Tom was at a loss, seeing his friend in such distress.

"You obviously feel something for this girl, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way, judging by all the eye-fucking that's been going on here tonight, so ask her to stay."

"First, crude, secondly – I can't just ask her to stay, maybe she's got somewhere to be? And besides, I tried but she shot me down before I could even get to the proposition I had…"

"You had a proposition?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not like that you perve, I mean, I was gonna ask her if she might help me out at the clinic now that Rose is away for a few months. I wouldn't ask just anyone, you know that. But she's really smart and funny and…god I'm drunk". She hick-upped and laughed. "I'm crazy, right?"

"No, go ask her, I like seeing this side of you, happy, perky Piper… and I think she's got something to do with it. I really hope she sticks around." He pushed her towards the bar.

* * *

Alex was working on her third shot when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, Piper sat down on the barstool beside her and grabbed one of her shots. "To your victory, cheers!" They both downed the burning liquid and made faces afterwards. "Damn, Mrs. Gradey sure knows how to order them!"

Alex laughed "Yeah, remind me to watch out for her next time". Alex grabbed two shots and placed on in front of Piper and one in front of herself.

"_She said next time…. Maybe some part of her wants to stay? Here goes nothing…"_ Piper tried to sober up an inch.

"You know, I trust you, except for the whole lying-about-being-a- pro-pool-player, but I can overlook that and I just wanted you to know that I trust you" Piper slurred out, Alex turning to look at the blonde who was clearly rambling, attempting to understand where this all were leading.

"I know we've just known each other for a few days but I feel that we understand each other, and that is important if one is working together, right?" she looked at Alex, who looked intently back at her, trying to get what the hell the blonde drunken woman was saying.

"Work together, what do you mean?" Alex was also slurring and she laughed, _"What is she saying?"_

"I mean… I need you".

Alex eyes widened, _"did she just say she needed me?"_ Alex felt as though she was gonna pass out.

"I mean, I…. I need your help….. at the clinic, just for a while…. I mean, if you want to, I'd pay you of course. Maybe you have some other place you need to get going to but if you don't, if you're not in any rush, would you consider it?" Piper rushed the words out.

Alex was thrown, was she disappointed that Piper didn't _need her _that way, or was she happy that she's finally gotten a reason to stay? She guessed a little bit of both maybe.

She opened her mouth to speak… then closed it again, shocked by this turn of events. She turned to stare right in front of her. Piper was watching her every move. Did she want to stay, could she stay? She was supposed to stay away from people, not get close to anyone, how did this happen?

Then finally Alex came to a decision, turned to Piper and opened her mouth to answer…

* * *

_Don't hate me! ;) Tell me what you think :) _


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for making you wait for so long, guys. It's been a crazy weekend, going to a friend's wedding, and then lots of our own wedding-planning stuff. But I hope this chapter makes it worth the wait! :)_

_/mli_

* * *

Chapter 11

"I can't" she said, almost in a whisper. She averted her eyes, and tried to look anywhere but at the blonde, whose sad eyes bore into the side of her head. There was an internal battle going on inside of Alex, she really wanted to say yes, but all the reasons not to, came rushing back.

"But…" Piper started panicking, had she really been so dumb to actually expect her to say yes? But the reality of Alex actually leaving tomorrow hit her hard; it was like a punch in the gut.

"I don't know the first thing about working at a medical office, I'll screw it up." The black-haired woman shook her head and chuckled, getting a visual image in her head of patients fleeing out of Piper's clinic.

The bats that were going rampant in Piper's stomach calmed down; maybe there still was a way to convince Alex? In her fuzzy drunken head she knew there was more to the story than Alex were letting on but as long as she wouldn't actually express them, Piper was determined to shoot all of her reason not to stay, down. She gently laid her hand on top of Alex's arm, which was resting on the bar.

"You won't screw it up… I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think you could do it." Her thumb was calmly stroking lazy patterns on the other woman's arm. "Look at me" Piper demanded softly. Alex tore her eyes from the bar counter, and willed herself to look up, afraid of doing so, because she knew that the moment she looked at Piper all of her defenses would come tumbling down and she would basically do anything she asked her to.

Finally their eyes met and Piper could see the struggle inside of Alex. She smiled, gently squeezing her arm. "You can you it, it's not rocket science, you answer the phone, talk to some patients…" She knew the duties weren't the real problem but she was trying to paint a picture for the other woman to lean in to, so the issue of staying wouldn't take overhand. "Unless you have some other place to be, I totally understand if that's the case. I just really like you around and I think we'd make a great team" She said in a perky manner, never letting go of Alex's arm. She felt guilty for trying to coax her into staying so she had to give her an out, even if she didn't want her to take it.

Alex considered taking the out, lying and saying she really had to be somewhere in the next few days… a friend were expecting her, she had a job to get back to, she was joining the circus…. But looking into the blonde's beautiful eyes she knew she wouldn't use any of them, so instead she braced herself and started to speak.

"Ok, I'll…"

"Heeeeeeyyyy you guys, why are all these shots still here? I didn't buy them for you to just sit and stare at them!" Mrs. Gradey was back and was now standing in the small space between Alex and Piper, throwing an arm around each woman and hugging them too tightly. She had definitely used all her winnings to get filled up on cheap wine and whiskey, by the smell of it anyway.

Piper's first thought was _"can't I ever get a break? What was she gonna say? Ok, she'll…what?! Stay? Think about it?"_ but then she took the shot the older woman had shoved into her hand, casting a glance at Alex, who was currently in the same situation, and they shared a look which Piper hopefully thought was _"We'll continue this later"…._ It could also have been _"I'm so drunk I could pass out right now if I take this shot",_ they really needed to get their looks synchronized. All three of them downed their shots and Piper tried not to throw up. She hadn't gotten this drunk in…. who was she kidding; she'd never gotten this drunk! But for the first time in a very long time she felt …hopeful. Of course that hopefulness was tightly intertwined with whatever decision Alex made. If she did in fact leave there'd be less hopefulness… but there would definitely be more drinking…. Right now in her hazy mind she couldn't really make the distinction.

Mrs. Gradey saw someone she absolutely needed to talk to and flung herself from the two women, both being grateful for it.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Piper asked. Realizing how it sounded, she cringed. She didn't want to scare away Alex now that she was so close to making her stay. _"Control yourself, Piper!"_

Alex, picking up on the double meaning of the line, and seeing Piper cringe, smirked and thought she would make Piper squirm a bit, telling herself she was only doing it for kicks, she stood up, took a step closer to Piper, invading her personal space, and leaned in close to Piper's ear "Where do you want to go?" She whispered seductively. Feeling the effects of that last shot she grabbed Piper's arms in an attempt to steady herself, only causing them to get even closer.

Piper sat frozen, were Alex really breathing hot air into her ear, and were she really flirting with her? She carefully turned so she was face to face with the other woman. Her eyes flicked down to the black-haired woman's lips, whose tongue darted out to wet said lips. Piper's pulse echoed in her ears as both women stood close, trying to jumpstart their brains to work.

"Eh….eh…..home?" Piper squeaked, trying to control her raging heart and treacherous voice she tried to move. A failed attempt to stand up, making her stand even more impossible close to Alex, led her to throw her arms around said woman and giving her a hug, this was an attempt to avoid putting her lips against the other woman's, and scaring her off forever. Content to have, at least, not made a fool of herself, well not too much anyway, she said into Alex's hair. "I think we need a cab, with the amount we've had to drink, none of us should be driving tonight". That was awarded with a small laugh from the other woman who turned so Piper's left arm remained around her neck, and Alex's arm around Piper's waist, and they started walking towards the exit, Alex supporting Piper.

* * *

After getting a cab, or rather, getting a ride from a kind neighbor of Piper's who happened to drive by, Alex sat quietly in the back seat, half listening to Piper's drunken attempt to make casual conversation to the old man who was driving them. She was desperately trying to make him think she wasn't half as drunk as she really was, failing miserably. Alex found it adorable. While she sat there their previous conversation popped up in her head. Had she really meant to say that she'd take the job? Yes. She had meant to. But now, when she wasn't looking directly into the blonde's haunting eyes, she was back to thinking she should get as far away from this place as possible. In the few days she'd known Piper, she had felt things she'd never felt before. This magnetic pull towards another person, this electricity that went through you when you touched that person…. Alex sighed deeply.

She'd been in relationships before. Not many, not long ones, and exclusively with guys, but still. She had just been so invested in her job that relationships and sex had always taken the back seat. Of course she enjoyed the occasional drunken one night stand, she usually didn't remember much, but it was fun, easy. She usually left before the guy woke up. She'd never had any problems getting guys to like her; it was kind of boring how easy it was, really. And she'd dated, the last one for about a year, but she always ended up not feeling it was worth it. And thinking back she'd never really liked anyone enough to think it was worth it. She frowned, trying to remember if she'd ever said the words to anyone, coming up short. _"Have I really never told anyone that I loved them? Really?"_ Come to think of it, she'd never felt that electrifying rush, except for the sexual frustration that led to many late night hook-ups. But they were two different things. The things Piper made her feel just by looking at her, she couldn't explain it. She just got her, it felt as like she looked right through her sometimes, knowing exactly what she was thinking. And it was so scary, but yet, so wonderful. She didn't want to, but she smiled. She dared, for one second, to entertain the thought of staying. She'd get to see Piper every day, she'd get to work, maybe getting to repeat this night of drinking and flirting, and enjoying herself, hopefully with Piper. It was a wonderful feeling, thinking that it could be her life. But she knew her past would catch up with her eventually, and she didn't want Piper involved in that mess. A part of her wished she could be that selfish and just stay. But she couldn't.

* * *

Piper turned around to see if Alex was still awake only to find her staring out the car window.

"We're home" she said quietly. Alex seemed to shake her head and nodded absently. They thanked the driver, got out and headed for the front door.

Once inside Piper went to the cupboard and took two pills out of a bottle of something, put it two glasses of water and told Alex to drink up. Alex did as she was told. It tasted awful.

Alex watched Piper as she tried to stand up straight, she swayed to the side as she walked and Alex grabbed her by the arm, "Hey you, I'm gonna help you upstairs and into bed, ok?" Piper being slightly more drunk was making Alex feel as though she could maybe help _her_ out, for once. It felt good after the amount of saving she'd needed recently. They walked carefully upstairs, once at the top something got into Piper who rushed into her room, bumping into just about everything on her way, and before long, Alex could hear her hurl up the entire bar contents into the toilet.

Alex carefully peeked through the bathroom door, what she saw made her heart ache. Piper was lying on the cold bathroom floor, with her head tilted against the toilet, looking like death herself. Alex took a small towel, wet it with cold water and sat down beside Piper. She pulled the smaller woman into her lap, without much protest. She then proceeded to put the wet towel on Piper's forehead which was followed by a sweet moan from the blonde mess in her lap. Alex felt the now familiar tingling cursing through her but tried to ignore it. She continued to stroke the blonde's forehead and face with the wet towel. This seemed to calm the other woman who seemed to doze off. After a while she was fully snoring. Alex found it adorable. She withdrew herself from underneath Piper and went to lift her up. She was surprisingly heavy for something that seemed so small now, sleeping on the floor. But she picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. Trying to stand up she noticed that Piper had gotten a full fist of Alex blouse and refused to let go.

"Don't leave" came the drunken response as Alex tried to free herself. "Don't…"

She didn't have the heart to yank her blouse from the tiny grip so she kicked off her shoes and settled in behind Piper who had turned, content to be spooned. Alex pulled the cover over both of them. Not knowing where to put her arm she laid it, gently, over Piper's waist. Something telling her she'd regret all of this tomorrow but blaming the alcohol for not listening. She laid her head down on Piper's pillow and her nose was so close to the blonde's hair she could smell the peach shampoo she used. She inhaled deeply, knowing she had just crossed a small line. But somehow she didn't care. This woman, passed out, drunk, or not, made her feel things. She didn't need to know more right now, but that much she knew.

"Stay. Don't leave…" A small voice filled the dark room, startling Alex out of her musings. How could she stay? She shouldn't, right? "_This is wrong, isn't it?"_ But what came out was:

"I'll stay. I won't leave." She whispered into the softness of the blonde hair.

"Go back to sleep now, kid, I'm not going anywhere". If there ever was a line, she'd crossed it by miles.

* * *

Worth the wait? :)


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks again for your comments; I'm really overwhelmed by your kind words and thoughts about this story. _

_To Anna: I love your thorough reviews, thank you so much :) _

_I can't name you all but please know that you are awesome and that your reviews are my fuel! here's the next chapter, what will happen when they wake up in the same bed…?_

_/mli_

* * *

Chapter 12

Piper slowly opened her dry eyes, they hurt. Everything hurt. But on the other hand she was really comfortable. Slowly becoming aware of her surroundings she gasped. She was lying on top of the woman who just had invaded her dreams; where they were doing a lot more than sleeping with their clothes on. She was draped across Alex's frame, her head on Alex's shoulder, her arm lying across the other woman's midsection. Alex's arm was holding her close around her back. She was in heaven. Except for the massive hangover, which was growing worse by the minute. What exactly happened last night? She remembered walking upstairs…. _"oh god, I did not throw up in front of her, right? Please… omg…. I remember her carrying me to bed, and oh no….I begged her to stay….like a child…. I'm gonna die of embarrassment when she wakes up… but she got into bed with me, she's definitely here, in my bed…"_ Piper raised her head carefully, not wanting to wake the raven-haired beauty up_. "She's so gorgeous, I can't even…"_ She watched Alex as a frown appeared on her face, was she having a bad dream? Then she remembered what had woken her up, the word "no". She'd just thought it was in her head but now, when Alex looked even more distressed and repeated the word, it all came back to her and made sense.

"Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Alex was shaking her head, her voice getting more and more urgent. A few tears started to run down her cheeks and Piper felt that she needed the stop this. She knew that Alex would not like Piper seeing her this way, this vulnerable, but she just didn't know what to do, other than trying to wake her up.

She called out, "Alex, Alex, please wake up, it's just a dream…" She wiped the tears away and she tried shaking the woman gently who finally began to stir.

Alex opened her eyes, clearly disoriented. Her eyes landed on the concerned blonde who was lying almost on top of her.

"What?" She said nervously, "What's the matter? Do I have something on my face?" Piper couldn't keep a smile from showing. "No, you're fine, you were just….moving around and you woke me up…so I was trying to get even by waking you up…" Piper blushed _"god, I'm such a bad liar…"_

"You're using me as a pillow, all through the night and you're plotting a revenge? Against _me_?! That's just bad form!" Alex couldn't keep a straight face and she started laughing, Piper not far behind. Piper didn't know whether she should be happy that Alex didn't seem to remember anything about what had just happened, or that she just lost the chance of ever finding out what that awful nightmare was about.

"Yeah, I'm just evil that way" They kept laughing as she laid her head back down onto Alex's shoulder, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

The room fell silent. Both women content just lying there. Alex absent-mindedly started playing with Piper's hair, stroking her shoulder in the process. Piper's breath got caught in her throat; was Alex really touching her naked skin, stroking it with her soft fingertips? She dared not to move, afraid of Alex realizing just what she was doing and god forbid; stopping. Piper never wanted Alex to stop touching her.

Alex was warm and content, almost_ happy_. She didn't know when she last felt like this. She'd had a great time last night and she'd gotten to see a new side of Piper. The drunken-beyond-belief side. She smiled to herself. She couldn't seem to find one thing about the blonde that she didn't totally adore. Even after she'd puked her guts out, she still found her…_breathtakingly beautiful_. She had accepted the tiny crush she had on the other woman, and even though she didn't know what to do with it she didn't expect it to go away anytime soon. And it was getting harder and harder to not let it show. _"God, her hair is soft… and her skin…"_ She froze. Piper was _awake._ She was touching Piper's naked skin, stroking her hair…while Piper was lying on top of her…awake. _"Shit, how do I explain this? She'd gonna think I'm some weirdo, laying in her bed, touching her like this… damn you tiny crush!"_ She tried to be as subtle as possible, withdrawing her hand from the other woman's shoulder. Laing it flat against the bed.

Piper felt the exact moment Alex realized what she was doing and smiled to herself, preparing herself for a freak-out or some lame excuse, or anything that was about to come out of the other woman's mouth.

"So, how are you feeling? You were kinda having a hard time walking last night…" That was not what Piper had expected, nor what she wanted to talk about… she'd probably made an ass out of herself in front of Alex.

Alex was glad she'd been able to turn the tables on Piper, making her forget about the fact that she'd practically cuddled with her in bed a few seconds ago.

"Oh god, do we have to talk about that?" she pulled the covers over her head in a dramatic gesture. "I'm really sorry for getting so wasted. I blame Mrs Gradey, she's a bad influence on anyone who comes in her path. Poor kindergarten kids…." She chuckled, imagining what her classes must be like.

"I was supposed to show you a good time and you ended up having to carry me upstairs… uhg, I'm so embarrassed!"

Alex was fully laughing now, pulling the covers from Piper's head. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, I was one shot away from being in exactly your position, don't worry kid, next time, I'll let _you_ carry me to bed." Alex blushed in reaction to her slip-up and tried to read Piper's face but it was unreadable.

"Deal" Piper said with a nod and then a wide smile, as in just realizing that mean that Alex was in fact staying; she hadn't just imagined it.

"So, does that mean that you're really staying?" She had to ask, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Alex sighed. There was no turning back now. She wanted to stay, but something deep inside screamed that it was a mistake. But she pushed that voice down and nodded; a smug grin on her face. This was what she wanted.

"Yes, if you haven't changed your mind about the job? Are you really sure?" she looked at Piper who was grinning like a fool.

"Yes, of course silly, I don't go around offering people jobs all randomly". She poked Alex in her side, tickling her. Alex shrieked. "sorry…" She really wasn't.

"And you can stay here, I mean, if you want? It's a big house and your room is just sitting there. So you're free to stay." Piper offered. _"Please say yes… please say yes…."_

"Are you really sure? I feel like…. I don't deserve all this, you're too kind, really, I'm….. You don't even know me…" Alex was rambling, she knew it but she couldn't stop, this was all too much. "You know hardly anything about me, how can you trust me? I've done nothing to deserve this!" She didn't know why she was getting angry…or frustrated. "_Piper is clearly not thinking straight, how else do you explain it? Nobody's this kind. Well, I think Piper might just be…."_

"Hey, hey, calm down" Piper saw the panic in Alex's eyes and laid her hands on her upper arms. "You're right, I don't know much, or anything really, about you. That's true. But what I do know is that you have a good heart, you have these kind eyes and you try to do good. You're considerate, and I just…. I feel better when I'm around you. All the rest is just…background noise." Alex was staring intently at the blonde, in shock really.

"Of course I want to know more things about you, but that will come when you feel like sharing it with me. But the important stuff, it's right there in those beautiful eyes of yours. Stop worrying so much, ok?" Alex couldn't speak, so she just nodded. She knew right there and then that she'd never be able to refuse the blonde anything.

Piper knew it was time to remove herself from Alex's arms, however wonderful it was. If she didn't move right now she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop herself from kissing those inviting, full, lips. She knew her little speech had stricken home with Alex because when Piper started to lift herself up, Alex stayed, looking deep in thought.

"I'll go downstairs and start on breakfast" Piper said, knowing fully well it'd take Alex some time to collect herself.

* * *

_Sweet dreams you all, I'm gonna go to sleep now :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Alex heard Piper rummaging through the kitchen downstairs and she dragged herself out of the large bed. _"Did that really just happen? Did she really say all that…stuff? And offer me to stay here, in her house?"_ The thoughts swirled in Alex's head. She walked across the hall into her bedroom and shut the door behind her, leaning her back against it. She didn't know whether to panic or to finally relax. This was all too overwhelming. The idea of staying in one place for a longer period scared her shitless. When she constantly was on the move she didn't really have to deal with anything… or anyone. She could just walk away and never look back. But now, staying, to have someone count on her, rely on her… _"What have I gotten myself into?" _she was starting to lean towards the panicking side of things. _"Calm down, it's only for three months, you can do that. You'll make some money, and that'll keep you going for a while once you're back out on the road. This is good. And you'll get to see Piper every day…"_

Piper. Alex could make up all the reasons in the world, but in the end, the only reason she had for staying was the blonde. That beautiful woman had somehow made her feel alive again. And she had made her want things for herself again, things like friendship, purpose, and god forbid; love.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of that ridiculous word. In order to get rid of that thought she walked up to her bed, bent down and grabbed her backpack. She reached inside of the small pocket in the front and took out a phone. She started it up and waited; '27 new messages' appeared on the screen. She sighed deeply. She didn't want to but she opened the message folder. They were all from the same person; Nicky.

Not wanting to deal with any of it, she quickly turned the phone off, before she read anything, and put it back in the backpack. She heard Piper call out for her, breakfast was apparently ready. "This is good, I can do this." She said aloud to no one and took a deep breath, stood up and went downstairs.

* * *

The following days went by rather quickly. After that morning, of them waking up in the same bed together, they hadn't really touched the subject. Piper had introduced Alex to the clinic the very next day and now, after two weeks on the job Alex finally felt that she really could do this. She answered the phone, mostly patients wanting to talk to the good doctor Chapman, or needing to change dates of their appointments, or anything else under the sun. Mrs. Gradey had come by, just to tell her how happy she was that Alex was staying in town. "And I think it's great that you're keeping Dr. Chapman company, none of us like that she's staying in that big old house all by herself. Ever since her mom died… oh, I shouldn't be taking up all your time, talking my mouth off. " The older woman laughed, "I just wanted to say welcome, and don't be a stranger at the pool table, my bet will always be on you, we could make good money you and I!" she winked at Alex who nodded "I'll keep that in mind Mrs. Gradey, see you soon!". Alex almost didn't recognize her own voice, sounding so cheerful and perky. _"Piper must be rubbing off on me"_. She smiled. _"I wish she was rubbing something else of me too…. Oh god, stop it!" _Just at that moment the object of Alex's dirty thoughts poked her head out of the examination room's door.

"Hi! How's it going?"

"erm... Good, it's going good" Alex cringed. _"Don't I have anything else in my vocabulary other than 'good'"?_

"Great! Could you come in here and help me out?" Piper smiled sweetly. That smile that made Alex week in the knees, it also didn't hurt that the blonde, in a lab coat, probably was the sexiest thing ever. And she got to see it 8 hours a day. It was exhausting, really. She was constantly on edge, and on the days Piper innocently decided to wear an above-knee-length skirt it was impossible to concentrate on anything else than those long, smooth, legs. This was, by far, the best job ever.

* * *

Piper was having the same problem. During office hours Alex wore a lab coat as well. Sitting in the reception of a medical clinic; that was the most appropriate thing to wear. But the combination of the lab coat and those hot black glasses was bringing Piper close to the edge. Sometimes she would catch Alex reading something on her computer screen, and the glasses was at the tip of her nose, and she'd practically be drooling. Too bad she had patients all the time; otherwise she knew just how she'd like to spend her time.

And when they weren't working, Piper had discovered that Alex was a really great cook. She'd always find new recipes', trying out new things Piper never had imagined. And they'd go out for long walks, sometimes talking the whole time, and other times they'd just walk in comfortable silence. Lost in their own thoughts. Piper was quickly becoming aware of the fact that she'd never felt this comfortable together with anyone before. They didn't need to say everything out load; they just got each other. Alex was quickly becoming someone whom she didn't want to be without. And that scared her. She knew this all had an expiration date_. "Ten more weeks"._ That's when Rose would come back and she'd no longer have anything to offer Alex in order for her to want to stay. She felt sad at the thought.

"What do you need me to do?" Alex's voice brought her back from her inner musings.

"Yeah, right, I need you to help me move this ultrasound machine, the wheel is jammed and I just need to turn it a bit. I've called Jack at the auto shop, he'll come by in an hour to fix it but for now…"

Alex followed the blonde Doctor into the room where a patient was lying, about to get a heart-examination. They worked together to move the machine and Piper thanked her afterwards, briefly laying her hand on the black-haired woman's upper arm. She couldn't help herself, without even realizing it she took every opportunity she got to touch Alex. Albeit innocently. She didn't dare to think what would happen if she wasn't in full control, she'd probably jump the poor woman.

Alex went back to her seat. Still feeling the warmth from where Piper had touched her. She'd notice that Piper had done that a lot, and she really enjoyed the contact. Little things like that, a hand on her arm, on her shoulder. She remembered the evening of her first day on the job. They'd walked upstairs together, and as they were saying good night, the blonde woman hugged her. Really hugged her. And she had said, almost timidly, that she was happy that Alex had decided to stay. Then she'd quickly disappeared into her bedroom.

Alex had started to crave those little moments, she practically lived for them. But she was uncertain how to instigate them herself. Piper did it so naturally. Alex herself had never been one for physical contact. Even as close as her father and her had been, they never hugged especially much. But now, she tried to come up with reasons and ways to reach out to Piper, both physically and… she wanted to express how she felt but she was afraid to, not knowing how the blonde would react. So it was best for now to lay low. And what did she really know about getting close to a woman? She had gay friends. 'Used to have' she thought bitterly. Nicky was one of them and she spared no details when describing how she fucked some hot girl the other night, all night. Nicky always went a little bit too far, in everything she did, and that was probably why they were such good friends. But how to woo a woman, that was a lesson Nicky had never taught her. And the way Nicky wooed a woman was probably not the way Alex would want to treat Piper. She wanted to treat her right, like the delicate, wonderful person she was. So, she'd been going crazy cocking for her, she was trying to show off her best traits. She wanted Piper to like her. More than like her. But it was gonna take some time. Time she didn't have.

* * *

It was close to the end of the workday and Piper was exhausted. She went out and sat on the desk, almost in front of Alex. Alex was currently talking to one of her more obnoxious patients, Mr Alfie, and was trying to explain why he wasn't gonna die of a splinter in his thumb. Piper tried to keep herself from laughing and Alex smacked her lightly on her knee, asking her to shut up. When Alex finally had hung up the phone, Piper got an idea.

"How do you feel about going down to the lake, and taking a swim before we head home? It's so hot outside I think it'd be good for us. What do you say?" Piper tried on her bestest, biggest smile that was begging Alex to say yes.

"That sounds absolutely perfect. But there aren't any crocodiles in there, right?"

"Haha, no, only alligators and snakes, and they don't eat big city folks like yourself, so you're good".

"You're so funny; did you take a class or something?" They continued their easy banter, and started to lock up. Heading out to Piper's truck, they got in and drove towards the lake.

It suddenly hit Alex _"We don't have anything to wear, no bikinis, no nothing… "_She took a big gulp at the potential thought of soon seeing Piper wearing nothing but…. Well, nothing.

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of action, hang in there! _


	14. Chapter 14

_OMG, thank you for all your awesome reviews, was I really leaving you with a cliffhanger? Oh my, I had no idea…. Hihi…_

_This chapter was kind of tricky to write, I hope it measure up to all your expectations… :)_

_/mli_

* * *

Chapter 14

"I can't see a single alligator or snake here, I'm actually really disappointed" Alex flashed Piper a real smile as they walked on to the boat jetty. The lake was relatively small and the water totally still. Alex could see a few houses far across the water. They both were wearing jeans shorts. Alex had on a black tank top and Piper a white blouse.

The jetty had a small stair that went down and into the water. The two women stopped just in front of it, standing side by side, looking out at the beautiful lake. The sun had started to set but it was still really hot.

Alex kicked off her shoes and sat down, dipping her feet in the cool water. She moaned aloud at the feeling. "Ah, that's nice. Thanks for bringing me here, Piper. I thought I've seen my share of pretty lakes but this… this is something else."

Piper untied her shoes as well, and sat down next to Alex.

"I wanted you to see it." She smiled, splashing her feet in the water. "My friends and I used to ride our bikes out here all the time when we were kids, but now I don't go as often as I would like. Tom and I used to sit on that cliff" She pointed at a big rock on the other side of the lake. "And we'd argue which one of us would be the best FBI agent, play games, one time we'd stolen cigarettes from my mom and we biked here, as fast as we could, and tried to smoke them. I never really got the hang of it, and when we got home I was grounded for two weeks. I never did find out how she could have possibly known. But moms just do"

"I guess so" Alex chuckled.

"My father and I used to go hiking all the time when I was young" Piper turned to look at the woman next to her. Trying to act casual but inside she was smiling. In the almost three weeks she'd known Alex, this was only the second time she'd ever spoken of anything out of her past. And again it was about her father. She wasn't sure she should reply, she might scare this rare openness away but she took the risk.

"He sounds like a really good dad"

Alex smiled, "He was. He taught me everything I needed to know about living outside, in the woods. Once, when I was about 13 years old, he took me to Lake Michigan. And we stayed for about two weeks. With only a tent to sleep in. We didn't see another person in all that time, it was great." Piper saw something come alive in Alex's eyes as she spoke of her father, she'd never looked so… calm before.

Piper guessed, by the way Alex talked about him that he may not still be alive, or that something had happened to him, she wanted to ask her about it but didn't want to take that spark in Alex's eyes away.

"Did he teach you how to fish?" She chose a safer question for now.

"Yeah, he did, do you know how to? Maybe we could go sometime?" She looked at Piper with hope written all over her face.

"Well, of course we can go, but I have to warn you, I have been known to toss that hook into someone's head…. It's got something to do with my coordination I think…. It's… nonexistent, I think is the word I'm looking for. "

Alex nudged her shoulder. "I'll teach you, you'll catch some big fish in no time".

"Great, it's a date!" Piper nudged her right back.

* * *

The sun was still up, the sunlight reflecting over the still surface of the lake.

"So, you've been wanting to take me up here?" Alex raised a perfect eyebrow, knowing she was pushing her luck, but she had to try.

"Yeah, of course, I wanted you to see this." Piper felt Alex's eyes on her. She felt her cheeks flush as she thought about the double meaning of that question _"Yes, I'd really like to take you right here and now…if that's all right with you?"_

"And I also wanted to do this" Piper suddenly got this serious expression on her face, turned to look Alex square in the eye, then she started to lean towards Alex, like in slow motion.

The raven haired woman suddenly had trouble breathing.

Piper moved her hand so that it was on top of Alex's, which was gripping the wooden board beneath her now, with such force that her knuckles had started to whiten.

Piper glanced down at the other woman's lips with a longing stare. Alex saw this and involuntary darted her tongue out and wet said lips. Piper swallowed, _"I can't take this anymore…"_

As Piper got closer, Alex closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss she'd been dreaming about since Piper handed her that can of soup. But the lips she expected to feel never arrived. Instead she felt a push and suddenly she was in the water. Coming up, gasping for air.

Seeing two feet dangling just above her head she looked up.

"You did not just push me into the fucking water!" she exclaimed, trying to sound angrier than she really was.

Piper had this innocent expression on her face. "Who, me? No, I would never do such a thing". A smug grin, like that of a Cheshire cat, slowly spread across her face. She couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out laughing. Alex, who tried to give the blonde her angriest stare, wasn't far behind and joined in. She swam so that she was right beneath Piper and grabbed her foot, pulling her down.

"Noooo, please don't!"

"Are you kiddin' me, do you really think I won't do it after what you just did?!" piper tried to hold onto the jetty, but Alex was stronger and soon the blonde came tumbling into the water.

"Are you happy now?" She asked sternly as she reappeared above the surface.

"Yes, very." Alex was still laughing. "You started this, you're cooking me dinner tonight" She said, than turned around and swam away from Piper.

"Well, that's only fair, but you know how bad my cooking is, do you really want to risk it?" Piper tried, swimming after her.

* * *

After one atrocious dinner, which none of them could finish, Alex made them pancakes. Piper gave her a sheepish look as she placed the platter, full of pancakes, on the table out on the porch.

"Thanks, I'm sooo hungry… sorry 'bout dinner… but it's really your fault you know. Before you moved in here I could stand my own cooking. But now when I know what real food should taste like, I can never go back. You've ruined me." She cast an accusingly at Alex who just shook her head at all the nonsense. "So, I'm thinking that you're just gonna have to stay, since it really is all your fault."

Alex smiled. She'd love to stay. Of course she couldn't say it, but it warmed her heart to hear Piper say the words.

"Yeah, ok then. Since it is my fault, I see there's nothing else to do really." She sat down next to the blonde on the porch swing. They ate in silence. Both their hairs were still wet after Piper's little stunt. Alex was plotting her revenge. She had some ideas and they all ended with Piper naked. She probably should think of another plan.

But what had happened before, right before Piper pushed her in? Was it all in her head or was Piper looking at her lips, leaning in closer… _"It really felt as though she was going to kiss me, right? She's driving me crazy…."_

The night was humid and warm; the crickets were putting on a serenade. The two women sat side by side on that porch swing. After having finished their pancakes, Piper had released the sprint and they were swinging softly back and forth, lulling them to comfortable tiredness.

Piper's eyes were closed; she was slowly drifting off. "I had a really nice day, today…. Thank you" She lazily placed her hand on top of Alex's, again, and soon her head fell onto Alex's shoulder. After a couple of seconds the raven haired woman could hear soft snoring coming from the blonde. She had fallen asleep. Alex carefully draped a thin blanket over both of them and smiled contently. She was right where she was supposed to be.

* * *

_So, how did I do? No cliffhanger this time... ;) _


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm sorry for the wait, I was kidnapped this weekend for my bachelorette party and have been hungover for two days. I really recommend it;-) enjoy!_

_mli_

* * *

Alex was waken by a sound, she felt something heavy on her thighs. Looking down she saw the sweetest thing; Piper had nestled herself into her lap and was currently laying curled up, snoring a bit more loudly than before. Alex smiled. She placed her glasses on top of her head and rubbed her eyes. The blonde bundle fit so easily into her, they were so comfortable together it scared her. .. And excited her at the same time. And she wanted the blonde to feel the same way. And that scared her even more.

She felt Piper quiver and realized that the temperature had dropped, and that they probably should get inside. She would prefer to stay like this for the duration of the night but they would most likely freeze to death. So yes, time to go inside.

"Piper. ... Piper? Sweety? We need to get up, you're freezing. .." she tried and the blonde began to stir.

"What? Erh... Where are we?" Piper looked up and realized exactly where she was, but made no attempt to move.

"Hi" she said mischievously. .."you're quite comfy you know" she looked at Alex with one eye, drowsy from sleep.

" You know; I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before"

"What?! I don't believe you..."

" No, 'comfy' is not what I'm known for; it seems like you got me all wrong Dr. Chapman" Alex smiled but there was a sadness in her tone.

Piper picked up on it and replied "Or maybe... I'm the one who's got you all right? "  
This threw Alex , who made a feeble attempt to cover it up with a crooked smile.

Piper leaned into Alex's frame, snuggling into the crock of her neck. Alex felt her draw a deep breath and then..._ "Did she just plant the softest kiss on my neck? Am I still asleep? I must be imagining things. .."_

Piper knew it was a bold move, kissing Alex, but she couldn't resist. The feel if her arms around her, that wonderful smell that was uniquely Alex... She needed to do it. She doubted the black-haired woman even noticed it.  
She withdrew herself from Alex's lap before she got herself into more trouble and attempted to stand up. Alex helped her, and they went inside.

Alex was still reeling from the 'maybe' kiss and Piper steeled herself from not hugging the other woman goodnight...Resulting to neither looking the other in the eye, saying a weak 'good night, then' and they each went to their separate bedrooms.

Alex laid in her bad, staring up at the ceiling, again..._ "She kissed me, I know she did. But what does it mean? Do friends really kiss their friends? On the neck? God! I don't recognize myself anymore, the old Alex Vause would go after what she wanted, she wouldn't let something as small as the possibility of being a lesbian stand in her way!"_ But the problem was, she wasn't the old Alex... She was the new, unsure and scared shitless version of herself. And she hated it... She was all about the second-guessing, doubting, over-thinking everything. But it stopped now. She was gonna fight her way back to that person. The one with the self-confidence, the one who held her head high. The only small...Insignificant...little detail that could foil the whole plan was...Piper. It all kinda depended on her being into her...Or women at all for that matter. What the hell, if she wasn't, she'd just gonna have to _turn_ her. ..Nicky talked about _turning_ _women_ left and right, all the time. The why couldn't she? If she could _bend_ for Piper, maybe the blonde could too?

* * *

The next day started as it usually did, Alex making breakfast and Piper brewing coffee. They rode the way to the clinic in silence. Piper had an early patient and she quickly disappeared into the examination room.

Alex sat there, staring at the closed door. She needed to know, and she needed to say something. ..But what? _"Oh, by the way, I'm in love with you...Your next patient is here"_ no, she would have to wait. But then she remembered,_ "How could Piper ever feel the same way, she doesn't know anything about me. Yeah sure, she did say all those nice things about me. ..But she doesn't know. ..If she'd ever find out what I've done she would run the other way. Throw me out... How could she ever want me after that? Maybe I should just leave. It was s mistake to think I could stay here with her and play house..."_

Alex's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell and she looked up to check who it was.  
A tall, red haired, woman walked up to her desk and smiled. She was about Alex's age, smokin' hot, but not in any way her type _"Do I have a type now...?"_

"Good morning, how can I help you? " Alex put on a smile and asked.  
"Hi, umm, does Piper Chapman work here? " the woman asked, absently glancing around the large area.

"Yes, she works here, do you have an appointment? " Alex knew the answer to that question but she asked anyway. She suspected that this woman knew Piper, more than being her patient. She couldn't shake the nagging feeling of. ..jealousy? The way the red head looked around. ..expectantly, excitedly. ..Nervously? Like she was there for a... First date. The thought made Alex cringe. She made up her mind; she didn't like this woman.

"Appointment? Uh, no" the woman laughed " no, I'm an old...friend of Pipes. Is she in? Could you be a sweetheart and go tell her that Sarah is here?" The condensing tone did not go unnoticed by Alex who smiled, a bit too sweetly "I'm sorry, she's with a patient right now, but if you want you can have a seat and I can check with her if she's got time to see you before the next patient? "  
Sarah's didn't bother to hide her annoyance, huffing as she turned and sat down on the nearest couch in the waiting room; sending daggers Alex's way.

Alex was pretty pleased with herself, smirked and went back to work. Though the hoped she hadn't overstepped her duties and that Piper wouldn't be mad at her for treating her friends that way... She just couldn't help herself.

As the examination room's door opened and the patient stepped out, Alex's pulse sped up. She cast a glance at the waiting redhead to see that she had started scrambled together her jacket and purse. Suddenly Piper came through the door and stopped at Alex's desk.

"I have this craving for deep fried chicken, wanna go to Tom's for lunch later?"she smiled, making puppy eyes at the black haired woman who almost forgot all about the other woman who was waiting forthe blonde.

Yeah, sure..." Alex started to reply.

Piper!"

They were interrupted by a shrieking and Piper turned to see where it came from.

She didn't have time to do more before red lips caught her in a searing kiss.

* * *

_Don't hate me...;-)_


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm sorry for all the cliffhangers guys, it's so frustrating when I read a fanfic and the chapter ends in a cliffhanger….but now, writing this, knowing where it all will lead…. it's easier…did that help you at all? ;) I love the power! Mowhahahahah! (That's my evil laughter)_

_Enjoy!_

_mli_

* * *

Chapter 16

Piper was stunned. Seeing Sarah there was... unsettling. And now, she was kissing her; in front of Alex. Her brain kicked in.

She unceremoniously pushed Sarah away from her.

"Piper, what…"

"What the hell?!" the blonde hissed. Realizing there were patients there she lowered her voice.

"What the hell, Sarah! What are you doing here?" She chanced a glance sideways at Alex, who obviously had seen it all transpire. She had a strange look on her face. ..Could it be jealousy? As soon as the black-haired woman caught her eye the look disappeared and was replaced with a more confused expression.

"Piper, I came for you" The redhead said, like it explained everything.

Piper looked at her like she had just grown three heads.

"What, you _came_ for me?" She couldn't believe the nerve of this woman.

"Yeah, I realized I was wrong" She took a step closer to Piper and grabbed her hand. "I was so wrong, baby, and I'm sorry. I know now I can't live without you, and I know you feel the same way".

Piper's head was spinning. _"What is happening? I can't believe this…"_

She looked around. There was two patients sitting in the waiting room and they looked mighty interested in what was said and she knew this would spread like a wildfire all over the small town. She almost didn't dare to look to her right. Alex was still at her desk, watching the scene unfold. She gave her a weak smile and turned back to Sarah.

"Come with me, I don't want to have this conversation out here". She turned on her heel and walked into the examination room without looking back, Sarah close behind; shutting the door.

* * *

Alex couldn't believe what had just happened. She didn't know where to start. First; was Piper gay? "_Why hasn't she told me?"_ Second; does she have a girlfriend? She's never spoken of any Sarah before…. _"God, I'm such an idiot; here I am, thinking I should just go for it and she's just waiting for her girlfriend to come home? But she did seem pretty pissed at the redhead… what the hell…"_ She put her head in her hands and shook it. _"Piper did seem like she was as chocked as anyone; maybe I've got it all wrong. I'm gonna wait for her explanation before I jump into conclusions."_ Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of dread. It had really hurt to watch someone else kissing Piper. _"It should have been me"._

* * *

Meanwhile in the examination room Piper was at it again, her voice slightly higher than out in the lobby.

"You realized you were wrong? And you thought what…. That you could just waltz back into my life like nothing's happened? Are you crazy?"

"No, Pipes, I love you. It took you leaving me to finally understand that. Can't you see; we're so good together?" Sarah was pleading, trying to reach out and again take Piper's hand but the blonde wouldn't have it.

"We're good together? We _were_ good together. Yes. "Piper nodded tiredly. "But that was before you slept with our attending! Do you even remember the last time we spoke? I said I didn't want to see you again, ever. And now you're here, and you want me back. Again I ask, are you crazy?" Piper looked at the redhead with an incredulous expression on her face.

Sarah sighed deeply. This was not how she had imagined that this all would go. Piper was supposed to be so happy to see her. So happy because she'd made the effort to come all this way to get her back. So happy that she'd forget all about that little… indiscretion. But her super-romantic plan had just exploded up in her face. But she wasn't the kind of girl to take 'no' for an answer. She just needed to re-group.

"Piper, calm down. I'm sorry for barging in here, at your work, and lay this all on you. Look; I will go back to my hotel, and I will be at that bar across the street tonight, please meet me there and we can have a real talk. Can we do that? Please?" She tried her puppy dog eyes, she'd always manipulated Piper with those before, couldn't hurt to try. She even squeezed out a tear that trickled down her cheek.

"I need you to leave now. I don't know about tonight, I'll think about it. Please just go". Piper was on the brink of tears but she'd be dammed to let Sarah see that.

Sarah nodded and left, but not before throwing a last "I love you" at Piper.

* * *

The redhead was smirking when she came through the door; she had succeeded. If Piper didn't show tonight she'd repeat all this tomorrow. She threw a smirk at the black-haired woman at the desk who looked like she'd go up in fumes any second now. Was that jealousy? What if that woman was involved with Piper now? Oh, she'd have to put an end to that. It couldn't be all the serious 'cause Piper would surely have thrown that in her face. No one touched _her_ woman, and she'd make damn sure that this glass-wearing woman knew it.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door and Piper quickly dried her tears on her sleeve.

"Ehrm…come in?"

Alex poked her head through the crack. "Can I come in?" Real concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, sure." The blonde stood up straight, smoothing her lab coat over for any imaginary wrinkles.

"Are you ok?" Alex closed the door behind her and turned to Piper.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I'm just…. Well, chocked really. I didn't really expect her to show up here, you know?" She tried to make light of the situation but her shaky voice gave her away. The tears threatened to reappear and she turned away from Alex.

Alex reached the blonde in two strides, turned her around, and took her in her arms; hugging her close. Piper buried her face in the other woman's shoulder, holding on for dear life, and let the tears run freely.

* * *

_Sorry it's short, I just felt so bad, leave you hanging like that. Thanks again for all your reviews and comments, I love you guys! :) _


	17. Chapter 17

_Again, I'm in awe of all of you, who stays with this story, who keeps posting your comments, I love you all! It's one week 'til my wedding so I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to post a new chapter this week, I'm sorry, but here's a little something I hope you'll enjoy! _

_mli_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Alex pulled up in the driveway, turning off the ignition in the truck and turned to look at the quiet passenger to her right.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

After Piper's tears had subsided she'd realized that she was insanely behind on schedule. She slowly released her hold on Alex and didn't look her in the eye as she lowered her head and gave a small "thank you" and "I have to get back to work, I'm sorry about… this…".

Alex had understood, she too went back to work and thought that she'd try to talk to the blonde later.

Now; it was later.

The blonde dared to meet her eye for a second, but then returning to look out the window again.

"That… was Sarah."

"I kinda got that part" Alex tried to lighten the tension in the small truck.

"Yeah. I actually haven't seen her in… about a year, I think." Piper tried to remember things she didn't really want to remember.

"She was my…. girlfriend" There; she'd said it; the cat was out of the bag. She turned to Alex to see just how shocked, or disgusted, she would be. But there was only support and understanding in her eyes.

"We were together for about 4 months, we met during our internship in San Francisco…" she bit her lower lip.

"I thought we were happy, she'd just asked me to move in with her… and I thought it'd be romantic to surprise her, coming a day early when she thought I would be working … I walked in on her and our attending… screwing… in… what was gonna be our bed." She sighed. She hated that it still hurt but stuff like that; betrayal, stays with you, it never really goes away.

"I told her I never wanted to see her again, and I left. She never tried to apologize back then. I completed the last few months of internship, avoided her like the plague, and then I got a call from home; my mom was sick so I came back here." By now she had unshed tears in her eyes, she didn't really know what for; talking about Sarah or her mom. Probably the latter.

Alex took a chance and reached out for Piper's hand. She took the small hand and stroked her thumb over it, back and forth. Piper swallowed and gave her a weak smile.

"And now, today, she comes back here. She has the nerve to tell me she loves me and wants me back. She's insane!" Piper's voice had gotten stronger, breaking, but anger rising in it.

She shook her head "She never really knew me, she was always so full of herself to really listen to me, you know? But I really thought I loved her." The tears that had threatened to spill fell from her eyes. She angrily wiped them away.

"After a while, being away from her I realized I didn't miss her that much, I just felt so torn up about being betrayed like that. When I got home I got some perspective and I saw that beneath all that hurt, I really didn't miss her. Today, what you saw; was me being so chocked because I didn't really expect this, and I got so… fucking angry at her, having the _nerve_ to come here and telling _me_ that she knew I still loved her… it's funny really… is what it is." She looked at Alex again; trying to convey what she was thinking. She had this sympathetic look on her beautiful face, and she was still holding on to her hand, a little tighter than at first. She loved that Alex had this caring side. It's not something you'd guess by looking at her. Her tough exterior; tattoos, strong posture, that sense of authority that money couldn't buy. But on the inside, Piper began to suspect that Alex was a softie, with the biggest heart. She smiled at the black-haired woman.

"I'd like to tell you I know exactly how you feel but I don't" Alex tried. "I don't think I've ever let anyone get that close to me so they could hurt me like that… and I don't really know what's worse, you know?" Something true. She didn't know how to say this without giving too much away.

"She didn't deserve you, you know that right?" Alex looked directly into Piper's eyes, willing her to know the truth in her words.

"And she didn't know what she had; if she did, she'd never been able to do that to you. You deserve so much more. "

Piper was blown away with the honesty in Alex's voice. _"She must really mean this…"_

Alex was thrown by her own words but she kept on going.

"Anyone would be lucky to have you". She looked out the window, having got a few unshed tears of her own, and tried to hide it from the blonde next to her.

"She wanted me to meet her tonight, at Tom's. What should I do? I don't want to go but should I maybe go there and tell her to fuck off…? Again?" she turned to Alex.

"Do you want me to kill her?" Alex smirked. "I may be a drifter, though currently a secretary but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" She winked at Piper who actually laughed for the first time that day.

"Yeah, that'd be great" The blonde joked back. Alex always found a way to make her smile, even in times like this. That was a true gift.

* * *

There was a knock on Alex's bedroom door. She shook her head, heavy from sleep and asked, groggily; "Piper? Come in".

Piper opened the door and stuck her head inside.

"God, I'm sorry, you're sleeping…. I'll just go, it can wait…" She went to close the door as she heard Alex call out again.

"Get in here kid, it's ok".

Alex turned on the lights as Piper timidly walked up to her bed and awkwardly stood there, looking anywhere but at Alex.

Alex huffed and reached out to pat on the right side of the large bed, indicating for Piper to get in; in which she did.

"What's up?" Alex grabbed her glasses from the night-stand, looked at the clock, and turned back to the blonde. It was 1 AM.

"I had a bad dream" The blonde sheepishly uttered. That was _so_ not what Alex expected.

"Oh, ok. "She frowned, trying to think of the right thing to say, and trying hard not to smile at the cuteness that was Piper.

"What was it about?" She tried to sound serious.

"I don't remember" the blonde huffed. "I just woke up, and I… I'm sorry; I should let you go to sleep… I feel like a complete idiot." She turned to get up but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hey, come here. It's ok." Piper lay back down, searching Alex's face for any indication she was lying. She found none.

"You can stay here tonight if you want?" Alex surprised herself with those words. "_Damn that crush!"_

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to impose…"

"Shhh…" Alex moved closed to the blonde and laid a hand on her arm.

"I'm sure, you're staying. " She used her do-not-argue tone and it effectively shut Piper's feeble attempt to argue down. Not that she really wanted to. On the inside she was doing her happy dance at the prospect of sleeping next to Alex again. And waking up to Alex next to her…. She quickly got a few vivid images of what else they could do while in bed together. She was really happy the light was dim so that Alex couldn't see her rising blush.

"Oh, ok." She settled in under the covers and turned on her side to face the black-haired woman. Alex had removed her glasses and was mimicking her position.

"I'm really glad that you're here, you know that right?" Piper wanted to reach out and touch Alex but didn't dare to.

"Really?" Alex asked, but couldn't hide the smile that came with the blonde's admission.

"Yeah, really." Piper nodded, a small smile creeping up on her as well.

"So, should I expect any of your other exes's coming down here and stirring up a storm?" she smirked, not really knowing if it was ok to joke about it yet, but doing so anyway. What she really wanted to ask was why she'd never mentioned she was gay but she knew she didn't have the right to ask that question, yet.

"Ha ha, you're funny." Piper relaxed; the woman next to her was incorrigible; but she was just what she needed, and wanted… and was starting to really fall for.

"No, I just want to be prepared, get some popcorn, put my feet up and enjoy the drama" this was awarded with a light slap on the shoulder from the blonde.

"Watch it, I might not make you waffles tomorrow if you keep this up" Piper threatened.

"Please, we both know you mostly do them because you love them so much yourself" Alex shook her head.

"That is not true… not entirely anyway…" the blonde bit her lower lip, trying to stare the other woman down, with no success. Alex laughed heartedly but her eyes began to droop.

"You're adorable, Pipes, now go to sleep. You need you're strength if you're gonna get up tomorrow and make '_us_' waffles."

"You love them as much as I do, admit it" Piper's mind was filled with the word _'adorable'_, she tried not to read too much into it but her heart skipped a beat nonetheless.

Alex turned off the lights and laid back down, scooting a bit closer to Piper.

"Yeah, yeah, sure I do. Now turn around, you can be my little spoon" If Alex was more conscious she would never, in a million years, utter those words, but as it was, she was almost sleeping which lowered all her defenses and walls and now her heart held the reins, and that was the result.

Piper didn't have to be told twice; she happily turned over and felt Alex's warm breath in her neck, savoring it.

"Good night kid, wake me up if you need me, ok?" Alex said as she tightened her hold over Piper's waist.

"I will, good night". She threw caution out the window, slowly grabbed Alex's hand, brought it up to her lips and placed a tender kiss in the face of her palm. Then gently put it back, but not letting go.

* * *

_I know it's not the kiss you wanted but…._


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but I am now married! All the planning paid out and the wedding turned out exactly the way we wanted it to, even better I think! I now have a beautiful wife :) _

_Enough about me; please enjoy the next chapter!_

_/mli_

* * *

Chapter 18

The next morning, Piper woke up, again laying half on top of Alex. She loved it.

She carefully lifted her head from the other woman's chest and simply looked at her. _"Impossibly beautiful_" she mused.

Her eyes reached Alex's chest. .. He top had ridden down somewhat during the night and the scar just above her heart was on display. Piper carefully reached out to trace it with her fingertip. _"It must be a gunshot wound... I've seen them before. What happened to her? Who had hurt her like this? "_ Piper swallowed, the thought of someone doing this to this beautiful woman, who had so quickly captured her heart, made her sick to her stomach.

Just then, Alex chose to wake up and open her eyes, catching Piper in the act.

"Good morning." She said with a yawn, "not that I mind but; are you watching me sleep?" She had a sleepy smirk on her face.

"God, no...I mean, yes…. I mean… " She realized that her fingertip was still on the scar and she guessed she could just as well fess up.

"I just… I just… saw this scar" she pressed softly on the spot and gave Alex a questioningly look.

She felt Alex tense up underneath her. She really wished Alex could open up to her, about anything. What had happened to her that made her so closed up? She was just about to open her mouth to say that the other woman didn't have to answer and that she was sorry for pushing, when Alex spoke.

"I… I got shot" She knew she was stating the obvious but since she never even uttered those words before, they felt big, new… scary… to her.

Piper laid still, just willing the other woman to continue, using her eyes.

"I guess that's pretty obvious" Alex said and laughed dryly. "I got shot, twice, and they never caught the guy… I lived and… someone else didn't." She frowned, trying to find the right words.

"I know you deserve more, and I want to…" she looked apologetic at the woman lying on top of her, her hand above her heart.

"But I just can't… yet. " She said in a whisper. She got a tear in her eye, she went to wipe it away but Piper beat her to it, placing her palm against her cheek.

"It's ok. We've got time" Alex relaxed and nodded thankfully, she pulled Piper close, hugging her.

* * *

They arrived at the clinic a couple of minutes late and stepping out of the car Piper saw someone sitting on the railing by the entrance.

It was Sarah. Piper drew a deep breath and turned her head to look at Alex who also had seen the redhead and was now staring at her, her jaw tightening as she bit down hard… _"if looks could kill, Sarah would probably be dead by now…"_ She secretly loved this side of Alex, the protectiveness, the jealousy… she knew she shouldn't but she loved what it stood for; or what she hoped it stood for…

"Sarah…"

"You stood me up last night" The redhead walked towards them, a swagger in her stride. She was being way too flirty for Alex's taste.

"I never said I'd come. I said that I would think about it. I thought about it and decided that I didn't want to see you… it's that simple, really." Piper felt way more confident with Alex by her side.

"Oh no, you don't get to do that, stand me up when I have come all this way for you. Do you know how hard it was for me to take time off from work?" Sarah's voice grew angry.

"I never asked you to come!" Piper threw her hands up in the air, getting more upset by the second.

"I did it for us, baby. You wanted me to fight for us and that's what I'm doing. I think this… secretary of yours had twisted your mind somehow." She gave Alex a condescending stare.

Alex on the other hand had to contain herself from ripping the woman's head right off. She squeezed her hands together. She didn't want to interfere with Piper's business; she knew the blonde needed to do this, telling the other woman off. But man, the second the redhead stepped over the line, she would be there to push her down a notch. She really wanted her to step over that line.

"Don't you talk to her that way, she is my friend. " Alex smiled to herself, listening to Piper defending her to her ex.

"She is a much better person that you'll ever be." Piper looked at Alex and smiled, just for a second, but it made all the difference.

"You're _with_ her?!"Apparently Sarah had caught the smile between the two women and it infuriated her. "Piper, tell me you aren't involved with this _skank_!" Again she looked at Alex with disgust.

"So, what if I am? You don't have a say in who I'm with or not. You know what, I can't believe this! Would you please just get the hell out of here? Go back home and get on with your life. There's nothing for you here." With that Piper pushed herself past Sarah and opened the entrance to the clinic and stepped inside.

Alex lingered a second, ready to stop the redhead from going after Piper.

Sarah turned to Alex.

"Oh, you think you're so clever." She invaded Alex's space, her words filled with poison.

"She'll never love you, not like she loves me. You're just the flavor of the month. And she's just a scared little bitch. She doesn't know what she wants. And truth be told, she was never enough for me. But just you watch, she'll come running after me once I'm gone."

Alex looked down on the redhead, seeing that she was a good two inched taller. She smirked when Sarah took a big gulp, looking a bit intimidated.

"You never deserved her. You know it, and I know it. So just cut the crap. You came here, you tried, you lost. Now get the fuck out of this town, _bitch_, before I throw you out."

The redhead huffed, sent a scolding look Alex's way but turned on her heel and walked away. Alex could hear her mutter something incoherent. She smiled and walked into the clinic.

* * *

Piper was in such a good mood. The morning that had started in Alex's bed, gone from great to rock bottom with confronting Sarah at the clinic, and had come back up again. Tom had come by, telling them that he'd seen the 'redhead menace' racing out of town no more than thirty minutes from the run-in they had with her. So this caused for celebration; and none other than Alex had suggested a night out at Tom's to do just that. This was why Piper was skipping away, tidying up at the clinic, counting the minutes 'til Alex would return to 'pick her up'. Piper had gotten a late patient and had to stay a while after closing time, and Alex had offered to go home and get some clothes for the both of them. She'd just finished up and had turned off the lights in the clinic. So now she was just waiting.

She was so glad that the whole Sarah-ordeal was over with. But the change she'd seen in Alex since her arrival was… interesting. She'd been so protective of the blonde, and if Piper wasn't imagining things; Alex had been jealous. That had to mean something. They'd never actually talked about Alex's sexuality so Piper had no clue to what Alex's 'preferences' were. She just knew how she felt. And she had no more doubts about it. She was head over heels in love with Alex. It wasn't just pure sexual, physical attraction, though it was a lot of just that. No, it was much more. Even if she knew hardly anything about the other woman she knew she had this good heart. She was kind and loyal. At times she looked so lost Piper just wanted to hold her. She wanted to make, whatever that was holding Alex down, go away. But that physical attraction was so hard to push down. Sometimes she thought she'd just explode. Like when Alex bit her lip in concentration; when she walked towards her, a swagger in her step, like she was untouchable; when she snored, lightly, while sleeping; when she teased her, driving Piper crazy mad… all of these things just made her want to rip the other woman's clothes off and have her way with her. But instead she took a cold shower; she read about horrible diseases; she took a whiff of the alcohol hand-wash and shook her head to clear all thoughts of the black-haired beauty.

There was a knock on the door. She turned around to see the object of her thoughts standing outside the glass door, holding up the red dress she had asked for.

"Hi" She smiled at Alex as she opened the door. Alex stepped into the clinic and handed Piper the dress.

"Hi, was this the dress you wanted?" She asked "you have a lot of dresses, woman. There is an actual jungle in your closet. I'm lucky I got out alive…" She mocked.

"Ha ha, it's… organized…I know exactly where everything is…sort of…" She laughed at the raised eye-brows the other woman displayed.

"Ok, it's total chaos, but in my defense, it's a very small closet!"

"Small? I could live in that thing! I actually think I did. This one time, when I was fresh out of school, I lived in this shithole apartment in Brooklyn, and it was actually smaller than that closet. So no; you have no excuses!" If Alex realized what she'd just given away she didn't show it, and Piper was happy getting one more piece of the Alex-puzzle.

"Ok, you win…. It's a jungle. Happy?!" Alex nodded, smugness still evident on her face.

"So, get changed, those tequila shots aren't gonna drink themselves!" Alex ushered Piper, pointing at the dress.

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses." She took the hanger from the dress and laid it on Alex's desk. She then proceeded to take of her lab coat. Just then she realized she'd started to get undressed in front of Alex. An Alex that had stopped mocking her and was silently staring at anything but the undressing blonde. Should she go into the other room and change? Would it be awkward now that she'd started undressing here? Maybe she should use this to test the other woman? She started with her shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. The room was dimly lit by only the street lights but she could see Alex eyes stray from the wall to her, and then back to the wall again. She tossed the shirt on the desk, standing there only clad in her bra and pants now. Alex eyes were still on the wall.

"Like what you see?" Piper tried to rattle the black-haired woman.

"Huh?" Alex's head whipped around to look at Piper again, a shocked expression. Piper snickered.

"The painting? My mom painted it. " Piper pointed at the piece of art hanging at the wall Alex were staring.

"Oh,…. Yeah, it's beautiful" Alex continued. "Wait, your mom painted that? Impressive. " Their eyes met, soft smiles were exchanged.

Piper took the opportunity to take off her pants while Alex was watching. She tried to wiggle them off graciously but she failed miserably, almost tripping herself in the process.

She heard Alex chuckle. That was not the response she was looking for.

"Don't laugh at me; these are very tight jeans I'll have you know!" Her attempt at getting Alex turned on by watching her get undressed had gone down the drain. Now she was stuck with her jeans at her ankles and Alex had risen from her seat in order to come and help her. Piper sat up on the side of the desk and stretched out her legs for Alex to pull the jeans off of her. She felt like a child.

"There you go, kid" Alex looked down on her with a smirk on her face.

"thanks…" Piper huffed and stood up, pulling the dress over her head, entirely missing the fact that Alex was staring at her the whole time, smirk now gone. It was replaced with something else altogether. Desire.

* * *

The finally reached the bar and ordered two shots of tequila and two beers. They sat down on the bar stools by the counter. When you celebrate, you need to be close to the liquor.

"To Sarah; good riddens to ya!" They put their glasses together and downed the foul liquid. Piper reached for her beer to wash the taste away.

Alex signaled for Tom to pour them another. The two of them had come to be good friends ever since the first time they met, when she'd won the pool game against Piper. Alex had realized that Tom was the guy-equivalent of Piper. They had the same humor, values, laugh. So, technically she should be interested in Tom; since he was a man, ergo; not a woman. But no, there was nothing there but friendship. She didn't have the smallest attraction to Tom. She thought this was strange at first but now she knew; the only one for her was Piper.

Before, when Piper had decided to strip right in front of her, she'd had to sit on her hands to keep them from grabbing the woman and never let go.

She looked at the blonde, sitting at the stool next to her.

"So, what do you want to toast to now?" Their third shot was poured and ready to be taken.

"…to…us. You and me. We're a great team, don't you think?" Piper suggested.

"You're absolutely right. To us!" Glasses crashing into each other and emptying into their mouths.

* * *

Tom had promised the two women to drive them home after the bar closed and they were sitting outside the bar, trying to get some fresh air to sober up.

"god, why, oh why, did you let me drink this much?" Piper looked up at the stars.

Alex chuckled. "I think you're talking in the wrong direction, whoever allowed this amount of alcohol into our bodies must be must be manipulating us from down under". She pointed down towards the pavement.

"You mean from Australia?" This made both women laugh out loud.

Alex saw something move in the corner of her eye. Two guys came around the corner, walking towards them.

"Hey! Is the bar still open by any chance?" One of the men asked. Alex recognized him from the last time they were at the bar.

Piper was the first to reply. "Nope, Tom's just closing up. Sorry".

"Well, fuck. Just our luck then, isn't it. But hey, maybe you two, lovely ladies, would like to join us, we've got a bottle of rum back at our hotel. How about that?" He tried to sound charming but all Alex heard was his suggestive tone. She replied.

"No thanks, we're just about done for the evening, aren't we Pipes?" She shook her head to sober up and placed her arm protectively around Piper's waist. Piper nodded, notably afraid of the two strangers.

"Now, are the two of you dykes?" He pointed at them curiously and accusingly.

"Hey Mike" He called out to the other guy "I think we got ourselves a couple of small town dykes here. Now Mike, have you ever been with a dyke before?" His tone had gone from sarcastic to downright threatening in two seconds. Alex braced herself. She stood up, putting herself between the two men and Piper.

"I think you should go back to your hotel and get some sleep, ok guys?" She tried to reason with them, knowing it probably wouldn't stick.

"Why would we wanna do that? When we can stay here and enjoy the company of the two of you fine gals?" He stepped towards her and reached out to touch her hair. She didn't move a muscle. His breath reeked with booze and cigarettes and she had to turn her face slightly away from him to keep from gagging.

"Step away from me, and you won't get hurt, ok? Just walk away and we'll pretend that this never happened. "

"Alex…" Piper sounded scared behind her.

The man laughed out loud.

"Ooooh, scary, are you the one who's gonna hurt me baby, I think I just might enjoy that…" He reached to grab her arm and waist when all of a sudden she head-butted him square in the nose. He stumbled backwards, holding on to his now bleeding nose.

"what the fuck, you broke my fucking nose, bitch!" He charged at her only to get kicked in the groin and pushed into the side of the parked car, standing in the street. He was now laying on the ground, crying out in agony.

The other man, 'Mike', looked scared but determined to show Alex who's in charge so he lunged at her, fists flying. She ducked and punched him once in the gut, then proceeded to step down hard on his left foot, and finished him off with a right hook in the face.

Alex checked to see that they were out before turning to look at Piper. The blonde seemed shocked. Alex went to kneel down in front of Piper.

"Pipes, are you ok?" Soon blue eyes found green.

"Am I ok…. Are you ok? You just took out two large guys. In like three seconds. I'm…ok. How did you do that? Don't get me wrong, I'm sooo happy you did that." She placed her hands on both sides of Alex's face. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"You saved us, how did you do that?" Tears started to run down the blonde's cheeks, the fear slowly leaving her body.

"I just…" Alex didn't have a good answer…. Not one that wouldn't lead to many follow-up questions anyway.

"Thank you, thank you…" Piper threw her arms around Alex's neck and hugged her tightly; both letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Piper released her tight grip around Alex's neck, enough so to come face to face with her. Their breaths mingled and Alex glanced down to the blonde's full lips. Looking back up, she noticed that the blonde were doing the same. Alex leaned into the other woman, _"this is it, I'm gonna kiss her, I'm gonna do it"_. She closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips….

* * *

_I'm back! And you all hate me right about now…._


	19. Chapter 19

_Ok, guys, I'm sorry…. _

_Maybe this chapter will serve as an apology? _

_/mli_

* * *

Chapter 19

_Piper released her tight grip around Alex's neck, enough so to come face to face with her. Their breaths mingled and Alex glanced down to the blonde's full lips. Looking back up, she noticed that the blonde were doing the same. Alex leaned into the other woman, "this is it, I'm gonna kiss her, I'm gonna do it". She closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips…._

Alex closed the final gap between them and pressed her lips softly into Piper's, there was no urgency, just soft lips touching. A bolt of electricity went through her, it was something she'd never felt before in her life.

This was heaven.

She breathed in the sweet smell of Piper which was now mingled with a hint of alcohol. Both women tightened their grip on each other. Piper let out a soft moan and Alex smiled into the kiss. She was just about to open her mouth to deepen the kiss when they were interrupted by someone.

"What the hell happened here?!" Tom had just finished up, closing the bar and was standing in the doorway with his mouth open, not believing what he was seeing.

Alex reluctantly tore herself away from Piper's warm embrace. Piper just sat there, her eyes still closed, mouth half open.

Alex stood up beside Tom and observed the two drunks that had attacked them earlier, now laying still on the ground.

"They came here to check if the bar was open, we told them no, but then their interest turned to us and they came at me… so I…. floored them." Alex nodded slowly, pursing her lips together.

"Oh…" Was Tom's only response. "Well done then...". He let out a sigh and smiled at Alex, gave her a pad on her shoulder and continued. "We should probably call the cops, right?".

This made Alex visibly nervous and Tom wondered why for a brief moment.

"Or… Or we let them just lay here, I didn't hit them too hard, they'll come around soon enough. I mean, we don't need to make a big deal about it, we'll just let them sleep it off and…"

One of the men lying in the street let out a pained moan. It was the one she'd kicked in the groin.

Alex saw her chance to fix this. She walked up to him, bent down and grabbed him by the collar.

"Hey! You take your little friend over there, and you go back to your hotel, sleep it off and get the hell out of town early tomorrow morning and maybe we won't press charges, how does that sound?"

The man was somewhat disoriented and looked around, seeing Tom and Piper looking at him. He went back to focus on the woman who held him up. He nodded feebly.

"Yeah, we will, I promise you will never see us again."

"Well, all right then, go on." Alex dropped him back to the pavement and walked up to Piper who was looking at her.

"Are you sure you're all right Pipes?" She held out her hand for Piper to take. Piper accepted and was pulled up, softly bumping into Alex in the process.

"Tom, would you take us home now?" She asked, tiredness evident in her voice, the bartender nodded, still keeing an eye on the two drunks.

She grabbed Piper by the hand, finding it hard to look her in the eye. The settled into the back seat of Tom's car and he proceeded in driving them home. Alex kept her hold on Piper's hand, and when she chanced to look at the blonde she was met by two eyes, boring into her. Piper laid her other hand on top of their joined hands, concern in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" She whispered.

Alex nodded. The tension in her body finally subsiding. She felt drained. But she didn't know what had caused more tension, the fight or that kiss. She gave Piper a weak attempt at a smile and squeezed her hand.

The soon arrived at the house and they both got out of the car, thanking Tom for the ride. He asked if he should stay with them for the night but Alex said no, they would be ok. He seemed to accept this and was soon on the road again, heading back into town.

As the two women walked up the stairs they did not dare to look at each other. Alex head was spinning. _"What if she didn't want me to kiss her? Have I gone and ruined everything now? She'll probably want me to leave…"_

As they reached the top of the stairs, and the small hallway separating their bedrooms it was Piper who spoke first. She finally met Alex's eye.

"Thank you. I don't even want to imagine what could have happened if you hadn't done… that…."

Alex nodded, "I'm just glad you're ok. I got so scared that they could hurt you, I don't even know what happened… I guess I snapped?" She dared to look back into Piper's eyes, which now had tears in them. "I just got so scared, you know?". Piper pulled the black-haired woman into a bone crushing hug. They stayed like that for what felt like forever. As they pulled apart, Alex took yet a chance and put her hands on Piper's cheeks, causing the blonde to look up at her, questioningly. She did not dare to kiss her like before so she settled on a warm kiss on her forehead instead.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok, sleeping alone tonight?" The blonde nodded slowly.

"Ok, then. You know where I am if you need me". Alex spoke, somewhat disheartened, and took one final look at Piper, then disappeared into her bedroom.

* * *

Once Piper got into her own bedroom and closed the door behind her, her brain started to function again. _"What just happened? Did Alex just kung-Fu two guys and then, did she really kiss me? Oh, god, that kiss…. " S_he could still feel the tingling sensation of the other woman's lips on her. She reached up to touch her lips, closing her eyes in remembrance. She'd never felt that before, and she didn't think it was the alcohol's doing. She laid down on her bed, still in her dress.

_"What does this mean? Was it just because of what had happened, or did Alex really want to kiss me? I can't do this anymore, I need to know… I should just go in there, and ask her. I'll do it right now."_ She got up and walked up to her closed door. _"No, I don't want it to be like this, I'm so drunk, yeah I'm starting to sober up but it's like…" _She glanced at the clock on her nightstand _"4 AM and this is a bad time to talk about serious feelings. I should wait 'til tomorrow. We'll both be sober, we can talk about this as grown-ups…right?"_

The answer was probably 'no' but she wouldn't let their childish behavior get in the way this time. They were gonna have that conversation. Satisfied with her decision she got undressed and laid under the covers.

* * *

On the other side of the hallway there was another mind running wild.

_"Could she really want this? She did kiss me back… but she was drunk as hell, she couldn't even stand up straight…. I should just go over there right now and ask her!"_

Alex was pacing. Alex never paced, that was for idiots. But nonetheless, she was pacing.

_"I can't go over there, she's probably snoring away in there, in her own cute way…." _Alex shook her head. What had this blonde woman reduced her too….a blabbering idiot?! _"I'll wait until tomorrow and then we'll have a real sober conversation about this, and I won't deflect and run away from this. Not now when I've felt what it was like kissing her…. I can never come back from that. I need more."_

* * *

_I'm trying not to leave cliffhangers for you guys but it's not easy… this surly wasn't a cliffhanger, right?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Ok, the story continues… enjoy! ;) _

_/mli_

* * *

Chapter 20

The next morning none of the women hurried to get out of bed.

Alex was still in her bed, still tucked under the covers. Still anxious whether Piper would throw her out today or... Well, that's pretty much where all her scenarios had ended up.

The rain was coming down hard that particular Saturday morning. She had always loved the rain... In reasonable amounts of course. It was raining like this that night her life had abruptly changed. She remember being completely soaked, the rain compromising her vision, making her clothes weigh a ton. .. How many times had she thought back on that night, wishing it wouldn't have rained... wishing for a clear night's sky. After that she had decided she didn't like rain anymore.  
On the other hand; without rain she probably wouldn't be laying in this bed right now, all warm and comfortable. No, she'd be out there, probably searching for cover under a tree or something. She probably couldn't blame the rain for everything bad in her life. It would be easier though. A lot easier.

Her thoughts went back to the woman in the room across the hall. Last night she promised herself that she'd talk to Piper today. She only wished today was further away. She wasn't ready. What did she really want? Suppose Piper felt the same, did she really want to stay here and start a relationship with the blonde? Or did she just want something casual? Who was she kidding? She was in love with the blonde. If by a miracle Piper felt the same way she would never be able to walk away. She was stuck. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to make some money and then get the hell out. She knew she was lying to herself, even back then... She didn't deserve the blonde. That much she knew. Maybe she should just tell her the truth... Then she wouldn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. That would be an easy way out.  
But it would crush her. To have Piper look at her with disgust. ..No... That would destroy her.

She heard movement in the stairs outside her room and figured Piper had finally gotten up.  
Should she get up and get this over with? Or hide out here all day? A much more tempting choice.  
The rain continued to fall and Alex wondered; would this be a good rainy day… or the kind that would ruin her again?

She silently descended the stairs and peeked into the kitchen; no Piper there. She continued into the living room… nothing. She saw the porch door slightly open and proceeded through it.  
There on the porch swing, the one they'd fallen asleep on all those nights ago, she found the blonde with a cup of tea in her hands, deep in thoughts by the look of it.

"Morning" Alex spoke softly, trying not to scare Piper. The other woman, a bit startled, snapped out of her inner turmoil and turned her head to look at Alex.  
"Oh, didn't see you there" She smiled," morning".  
"Do you want tea? I made you some..." the blonde pointed at the cup sitting on the table.  
"Yeah, thanks" Alex sat down beside the blonde, a good two inches between them.

"So… how are you feeling?" Alex tried starting the conversation, pushing herself not to chicken out.

"I'm all right, nothing a little morning air won't cure". The blonde took two deep breaths to make her point, to which Alex chuckled.

"You really are that perky, aren't you?"

"Yup, it a jedi-mind trick I tend to do on hangover days"

"Nerd…"

"You've got any better ideas do you?" Piper glanced over at Alex, smiling when she saw defeat in her face.

"So, you were quite the jedi yourself last night, or should I say ninja?"

Even though the question set Alex back, she couldn't help to roll her eyes over the amount of geek the blonde displayed. It was cute as hell.

"I'm more of cowboy I think, defending the little ol' lady and all…" She said with a glint in her eye. "And besides, I look crazy hot in a cowboy hat… make it a black cowboy hat…. Like… you would not believe". Alex nodded her head, remembering that one time…

"I bet…"

Catching Piper stare off into the horizon, a weird dreamy smile on her face, Alex reminded herself of her mission.

"What happened after that, I can explain…" That line drew Piper's attention back from dream-land.

"Oh, ok…?" Piper's face fell_. _Alex wanted to die._ "That was so not the plan! Why did I have to add the I-can-explain-part? Stupid, stupid!"_

"I mean… I was… we were…" Alex exhaled deeply and pulled her glasses up and sat them on top of her head, a nervous habit.

Piper's insides were harboring alien bats…bats that had mutated from the sweet little butterflies that once lived there. Was she really gonna sit here while Alex tried to explain herself out of this? She needed to act soon because the next couple of words out of Alex's mouth might just end all hope of them ever being… anything.

"…drunk"

"I like you…"

"What?!"

"What?"

The words had spilled out from both parties at the same time; and though the content differed it left each of the two women on the porch speechless.

Piper suddenly got angry. Alex was shocked by the blonde's admission, though as the words sunk in she realized that not only had she chickened out, she had also managed to let the blonde down…with one single word. She really wanted to take it back but it was already done. Her stupid coward head had tried to blame the alcohol. It was a new low, ever for her.

Alex was scared to meet Piper's eye, and rightfully so.

Piper needed to get away, put some distance between Alex and herself, she was so furious she was shaking by now. She got up and took a few long strides, getting off the porch and onto the lawn… also into the rain. She didn't care. In fact; she welcomed the distraction the warm rain gave her. Piper had to bite her tongue in order to keep the words in her head from coming out. It didn't work. She abruptly stopped a few steps into the lawn and turned around.

"We were _drunk_?! That's how you're gonna play this?" She was practically yelling by now, surprising even herself.

"Drunk…" She tasted the word. "I don't usually kiss people I have no interest in just because I'm drunk… but if you do, that's just fucking fine!" Alex just sat there, taking it, shocked that this perky, sweet, gentle woman could ever get this angry.

"Pipes, that's not really what…" Alex rose from her seat, taking a few steps out on the porch. She didn't get to finish the sentence.

"No, by all means! Tell me how you spoon all your friends, hold their hands, look deep into their eyes and kiss them… _almost with tongue_… make them fall for you…" those last two parts the blonde uttered in a lowered voice, a bit more to herself than to Alex. Piper turned her back to Alex, afraid to show her the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

"Piper…" Alex took the final step down onto the lawn, now standing five feet behind the blonde, afraid to get any closer. The rain started to soak her clothes and body but she didn't care. She would make this right.

"Piper, I didn't mean that. Can I just take it back?" She pleaded, but the blonde did not move, nor reply. Alex continued; getting more and more afraid that she'd already fucked this up. The only thing she'd wanted in a very long time.

"I wanna take it back. I… I like you too." Alex closed her eyes. She had said it. The words didn't seem so scary now. She was still alive.

"Did you hear me? I like you too…. Like, really like you." Piper still had her back to her, and she hadn't moved an inch.

"I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you in the convenience store that day… you remember? You handed me that can and you smiled that super-magic-smile of yours. I couldn't get you out of my head while I was walking down Miller's road, that's probably why I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and… " She tried to explain it to Piper, but at the same time, she was explaining it to herself just as much. The rain was coming down harder than before and they were both completely soaked by now.

"I'm not… gay… I've never… been with a woman before… but I have also never felt anything close to what I'm feeling for you…with any man I've ever been with. I've never had this connection… I've never wanted anyone more than I want you… and I was gonna leave. That was my plan. I told myself I could stay for a while and then move on, but… I just can't." She whispered the last few words, her voice deserting her.

Tears were coming down Alex's face and she didn't even care to wipe them away. They mixed with the rain.

"I feel things for you I've never felt before but I'm scared… I'm scared because I know I don't deserve you… I'm scared because now… you can hurt me. But what happened last night was me not being able to stop myself anymore, I needed to kiss you. I'm… I'm in love with you."

Alex just stood there, a defeated look on her face, tears still streaming down her face. This was it, she was completely naked.

She took one step closer to Piper and gently laid her hand on her shoulder, urging her to turn around, or to do anything really. Give her some sign she'd heard her explanation.

Piper slowly turned around and Alex finally saw the tears running down her cheeks. But unlike before, what she saw in the blonde's eyes was… hope?

The look told Alex that Piper had heard her every word. Finally the blonde spoke, in a raspy voice.

"You're… in love with me?"

Alex dared a small smile, thinking that maybe, just maybe, she'd gotten through to the blonde.

"Yes. I'm in love with you". And it was as simple as that.

Piper soon mimicked that small smile, and she almost looked shy, Alex thought. Long gone was the furious woman who had just yelled at her.

Piper suddenly closed the gap between the two of them and crushed her lips into Alex's. Her arms went around her neck and Alex put her arms around Piper's middle, each pulling the other impossibly closer. The rain was pouring down above their heads but they didn't notice.

* * *

Happy? ;)


	21. Chapter 21

_Enjoy... ;)_

_/mli_

* * *

Chapter 21

Alex's head was spinning. The only coherent thought in her mind was that she was kissing Piper. They frantically pulled at each other, needing to get closer. All that time, trying to keep it together, trying to push these feelings aside had just made the need grow and the result was this; an explosion of unrelenting lust. Piper's hands seemed to be everywhere; in her hair, on her sides, pulling her flush up against her. They started backing up towards the porch. They finally came to a halt when the back of Alex's legs came in contact with the wooden stairs. She reluctantly tore her lips from the blonde's and they looked at each other, for the first time since they had started kissing. The hadn't released their hold on the other and there was a hunger in their eyes.  
Alex tried to control her breathing, her chest still heaving.

"Hi" she said sheepishly, grinning like a fool.

"Hi" Piper mirrored that grin.

"I thought you said you weren't gay... That felt pretty damn gay to me" Piper joked, raising an eye brow.

"Well, I'm starting to get a hang of it" Alex challenged back.

"I'll say..." Piper licked her lips, her eyes flickered down to Alex's for a second and they instantly turned a shade darker.

Piper couldn't hold it any longer and once again pulled Alex into a searing kiss but this time softer, not as frantic as before. She took her time exploring the other woman's lips, tongue, mouth. She heard Alex moan and it sent a shiver down her a spine. She decided then and there that it must be the best sound in the world, and she would spend forever trying to bring it back, over and over again. They stumbled up the three-step stair and managed not to fall over. Now, out of the rain, they continued moving into the house, hitting the door frame and knocking over a lamp on the way. All this without ever letting go of the other. Piper grabbed the hem of Alex's t-shirt and Alex instinctively raised her arms above her head, allowing Piper to pull it off. Piper gasped when she realized that Alex wasn't wearing a bra. Two perfect breasts came into her view and she stopped breathing. She had no idea for how long she'd been staring but when she finally looked up at Alex, the woman had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Like what you see?"

Alex had waited a good long while to throw the blonde's own line back at her and tried not to laugh.  
Piper answered by smiling devilishly and bending down, and taking one of the erected nipples in her mouth. Alex lost the ability to talk... Or smirk for that matter.  
Piper proceeded to give the other breast the same attention and Alex's knees got weak and she nearly collapsed right there on the floor. She grabbed onto the back of the sofa and held on for dear life as Piper's expert mouth continued to ravish her front.

She then kissed her way up, giving special attention to the nape of Alex's neck, and back to her mouth.

"Upstairs?" Piper asked hurriedly.

Alex could only nod when Piper grabbed her by the hand, pulling her into the kitchen and up the stairs. She turned right at the top and dragged Alex into her bedroom.  
Alex suddenly got scared when Piper's bed came into her vision. She'd never been with a woman before. What if she freaked out? She didn't know the first thing about how to please another woman. Of course she could guess but... She tried to remember what Nicky had enclosed after her many, _many_ conquests... _"Something about 'two in the front, one in the back, and then lick her pussy'? Oh god..."_  
Piper sensed Alex's hesitation and stopped to look at her.  
"Hey? It's me... and you. You can do no wrong here. Just do what feels right, no pressure. Ok? "  
Right there and then Alex knew why she loved the blonde. She smiled and nodded and pulled Piper to her, and started to unbutton her shirt.

"We should probably get out of these wet clothes, we wouldn't wanna catch a cold now…?" Piper was amazed on how quickly Alex had gone from looking so scared she might just run off, to this confident, sexy, take-charge woman. She really didn't care right now; she just needed to do as she was told and get naked.

Soon both women stood in front of the bed in only their panties. Piper had yet to remove her bra. Alex didn't know how to go on. She was going back and forth between taking charge, and letting her insecurities getting the best of her. But as soon as Piper took of her bra that all changed. _"I'm so a boob-person"_ was her last conscious thought as she pressed her lips to the softness that was Piper's breast.

She needed more.

She backed the blonde up to the bed and gently laid her down on the cover, placing herself above her. She continued worshipping the other woman's body until they both couldn't stand it anymore. Piper reached out and started to pull Alex's panties down, Alex then went to kick them off her legs. Having Alex completely naked; Piper sat up, making the black-haired woman on top of her end up sitting with both legs on either side of her hips. She pulled Alex close and enveloped her into an intimate embrace.

"Do you trust me?" she whispered into her ear.

"Yes" Alex's voice held a need Piper had never heard before.

Piper gave her a sweet kiss on her neck and then proceeded to turn them over in one smooth motion so that Piper was now on top.

She smiled lovingly at Alex while she kissed her way down to where she was needed the most. She placed feather light kisses on the other woman's lower abdomen and loved seeing the muscles there tense in anticipation. Piper tugged at Alex's thighs, prompting her to spread them which she more than happily did. She could smell the sweetness of Alex's arousal, and she was instantly addicted. She looked up towards Alex and met her eye. She silently asked for permission and Alex gave it by closing her eyes and laying her head down, preparing for what was to come.

Piper lowered her head and placed a soft kiss on Alex's outer lips. She then breathed hot air on the same spot, earning a faint moan as an award. She took her time to look at the wonder before her; clean-shaven and miraculously beautiful. She'd never seen anything more perfect. She continued to lick her way all the way up the slit, then blowing cool air on it, making Alex cry out. Piper smiled at her victory. She used her fingers to part the swollen lips and dove in, astounded of how wet and ready Alex was. She licked and sucked 'til Alex started to shake and then she abruptly stopped. She heard a frustrated grunt and smirked. She used her right hand and started to tease Alex's opening with her index finger, hearing the other woman's breathing getting shallower told her she was on the right track. She then eased her way into Alex's warmth.

This was heaven.

She started to pump in and out, soon adding another finger and now there was no end to the black-haired woman's moaning. Piper decided to put her out of her _misery_ and bent down and once again used her tongue to tease the sensitive bud, all the while pumping her fingers hard back and forth. She felt Alex's inner walls starting to clam up and she herself was getting out of breath, mostly out of being so damn aroused. Suddenly the other woman stopped breathing and tensed her body like a bow, and then she started to twitch uncontrollably.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…." She moaned and Piper continued, letting the other woman ride out her orgasm.

There was a thin layer of sweat covering Alex's naked body. Piper placed one last soft kiss on the delicate skin and then crawled her way the bed, laying herself on her side next to Alex.

Alex struggled to open her eyes. When she saw Piper she smiled, drowsily. She turned to her side so she was now facing the blonde. She laid her hand on Piper's cheek, urging her to come closer. Their lips met and Alex could taste herself on Piper. She deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing together in a soft melody.

Alex had been so scared of this, but still she had dreamed about it for so long she couldn't believe she was actually here, in Piper's bed. Making love to Piper… in her wildest dreams she couldn't imagine what it would be like. But whatever she had imagined, this was so much better. Piper had ruined her for anyone else now. What so easily could have felt wrong; felt so right. All the pieces of the puzzle just came together and she knew now what it meant to have a connection to someone, _to love someone_. She wanted to hold onto Piper and never let go. She kissed her once more and pulled away so she could look at her beautiful face.

"Hi" She breathed out.

"Hi" Piper was smiling from ear to ear.

"That was… I don't know what that was…I've never felt anything like it" Alex spoke reverently and Piper had never been happier.

Suddenly there were tears in Alex's eyes and she tried to blink them away.

"I'm sorry… they're happy tears. I just… I got so scared before, I thought I'd lost you. Can you forgive me?" Alex's eyes pleaded with Piper.

"I think I just did" Piper winked and the both chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Alex blushed, thinking back in what had just happened.

Suddenly feeling overcome by lust and the need to show Piper just how much she loved her, she quickly got on top of the blonde, surprising her.

She lowered herself down on the blonde and whispered softly into her ear "I think it's time I repay you for making me come so fucking hard…"

* * *

_This is my first time, writing anything like this, I hope I didn't disappoint…_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hi! _

_Ok, so last chapter was scary to write, but thanks for all your support! _

_So, let's see how Alex is going to repay Piper… ;) Enjoy!_

_/mli_

* * *

Chapter 22

_Suddenly feeling overcome by lust and the need to show Piper just how much she loved her, she quickly got on top of the blonde, surprising her._

_She lowered herself down on the blonde and whispered softly into her ear "I think it's time I repay you for making me come so fucking hard…"_

Alex went on to biting down on Piper's earlobe, then soothing the light pain with kisses. The blonde arched her back as a tingling sensation shot through her, her ears being an especially sensitive zone.

She then kissed her way back to the blonde's waiting mouth. The kiss deepened quickly and Alex poured all that longing, all that pent-up lust and want into that kiss. They both moaned at the same time. She used her right hand to further explore the other woman's beautiful body. Placing it gently above Piper's heart, she slowly moved it south until it reached a perky, soft breast. She massaged it gently, easing into it, she briefly reflected on how normal this felt, how right it felt, like this was how it was supposed to be all along. She couldn't believe that she'd lived for 30 years and never realized that. But then, she hadn't met Piper 'til now and maybe that was what mattered. Piper had brought out something in her that probably had been there all along, but Alex had never cared about anyone else enough to see it. She'd never been head over heels in love, and she had never met a woman such as Piper. Scratch that. She'd never met a person such as Piper. The fact that she was a woman didn't matter anymore, she knew that nothing would ever be the same after this, and she welcomed it.

Alex marveled at the softness of her skin, the tenderness in her touch, the sweet sound of her moans, echoing between the bedroom walls. She could hear the storm outside, the rain pouring down. But right now, she only cared about the incredibly hot woman beneath her hands and how she longed to give her the same pleasure that she had received just a few moments ago. She only wished she knew how. Piper's words from before came back to her,_ "Just do what feels right, no pressure"_.

They were both out of breath, lips still connected, tongues dueling to get closer, taste more of each other. Alex right hand travelled further south, softly stroking the blonde's sides, up and down her toned stomach, making her squirm.

"Alex" Piper was breathing heavily, "I need you…" She pleaded. Alex loved to see Piper this exposed, begging her. She gave the other woman a playful smirk, raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

"What do you need?" She asked, but she really wanted to know, however confident she appeared to be.

Piper opened her eyes, which were darker and more serious than Alex had ever seen them. "I need you to touch me". She took Alex's hand and guided her down to where she most needed her. When Alex's hand reached the thin layer of fabric, separating her from the blonde's bundle of nerves, she gasped. Piper's panties were damp and she could feel the warmth radiating from her center. Alex pressed down gently and started to rub two fingers in circles over the blue panties. She was awarded with a whimper from the blonde, which let her know she was on the right track. She applied more pressure and she saw Piper grasping at the sheets. Alex then decided that she'd teased her enough. She stopped her motion and put her fingers at the hemline of the blonde's panties and started to pull down slowly. Piper lifted her hips up, more than happy to assist. They locked eyes briefly, and Alex saw nothing but love and support in her eyes, so she returned to pulling the poor excuse of a clothing article down the other woman's never ending legs.

Alex suddenly felt shy, but she knew there was nothing to be afraid of, it was Piper and her, and she could do no wrong. She reached down and touched the wet center, collecting moisture on her fingers. Alex could never have imagined that this could be such an enormous turn-on. Piper was this wet because of her, because she was touching her, kissing her. She almost came on the spot just thinking about it.

She could smell the arousal and she loved it. She could easily get addicted to it, she imagined. She continued to move her fingers up and down, opening the other woman up, making her spread her legs a bit further. She loved having this power, it was intoxicating.

She teased the blonde's opening, receiving a high-pitched moan and a hand that grasped at her left arm. Alex was now positioned on top of Piper, almost face to face. Her left arm at her side, supporting her, her right hand was right where it belonged. She finally eased one finger into the other woman. She was amazed by the pure warmth, and she loved it. She pulled out only to push back in with slightly more force. Piper had her eyes closed but she had this smile on her face that told Alex she was doing good. She pulled out and went to caress her clit, again she circled it, over and over again, seemingly driving the other woman mad; her heaving chest told her so.

"I need you inside, please…" Piper cried out and Alex was more than happy to oblige. She once again thrust one finger into the pleading blonde, slowly pumping in and out.

"I need more, more fingers…" Piper was out of breath and begging by now. Alex added a finger and Piper instantly cried out in pleasure. She tried curling her fingers which made the blonde cry out harder.

"Yes, yes, yes…faster…"

Alex worked, using her body, rocking back and forth to quicken the pace. All the while looking into Piper's face; loving the sight of her pleading, twisting and twitching. She felt the blonde's inner wall starting to tighten, making it harder to thrust, but she continued, realizing that the other woman was close, so close, to her release.

"Yes, yes, right there, yes, please…" Alex's had to close her eyes in concentration, trying to keep up the rhythm. It was hard not to get distracted hearing Piper moan and feel her body twitch. Alex briefly thought that this was her new favorite thing; she could spend forever just doing this and be happy. Suddenly Piper started thrashing, shaking all over. Alex felt the walls tighten even more around her fingers but continued on, not really knowing when to stop. After a long good while of shaking, Piper reached down between them and pulled at Alex's hand, signaling that she couldn't take any more. Alex stopped and slowly pulled out. Piper whimpered, still out of breath. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Alex. She put her hand on the other woman's cheek and pulled her down into a searing kiss. This was sweeter than ever before.

"That was…." Alex suddenly got nervous, what if Piper didn't like it?

"…Amazing" Piper completed the sentence.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Piper smirked at the woman on top of her.

"So, it was good, I was… ok?" Alex hated how insecure she sounded but she couldn't help it, she needed to know.

"Oh my god, yes! Didn't you feel that? I've never come so hard in my life!" Piper exclaimed.

Alex face broke out into a wide smile " Yeah, I guess I did…."

Feeling really good about herself she placed a delicate kiss on the blonde and gently rolled off of her so that she was lying on her side next to her. Piper turned to mirror her. They entangled their legs and Piper reached for the covers that had been pushed down on the floor and pulled it over them. The laid so close their noses touched and they just stared into each other's eyes. Both overwhelmed by this turn of events, reflecting on how this morning had played out. Alex laid her arm around Piper's mid-section and pulled her close, needing to feel her skin. She closed her eyes, sleep clouding her mind. She was suddenly pulled back into consciousness by the sweetest voice.

"I'm in love with you too" Alex opened her eyes, wondering if she heard correctly. Piper was biting her lower lip.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I meant to tell you before but _something_ got in the way…" She smirked.

"Yeah, it was something all right". Alex kissed Piper on the nose and both women closed their eyes and soon they were fast asleep.

* * *

_You like?_


	23. Chapter 23

_ Thank you for your awesome reviews, I say it again, you are my fuel! I love writing this story!_

_/mli_

* * *

Chapter 23

It was sometime later that day, the rain had eased up a little bit and the sound of a light drizzle could be heard against the bedroom window. It was Piper who awoke first and took in her surroundings. Alex was lying on her stomach, facing her. The covers had ridden down and were now only covering half of her delicious ass. Piper carefully turned to her side and simply watched the beautiful woman sleep. Her face was perfectly relaxed; no traces of worry, no fear could be seen and Piper wished that they could just stay like this forever. In this room. Together.

She knew that Alex was running away from something. She could see the pain in her eyes when she thought no one was watching. And she hoped that whatever it was, it wouldn't take Alex away from her. Now that she finally had her… Now that she finally had felt those precious lips on hers, tasted her skin and fallen asleep in her embrace… she knew she would never survive without it. Nothing would ever be the same. It scared her like nothing else ever had, but also, it gave her hope. Maybe there was a way for them both to be whole again…. together.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sweetest sound. Alex had started to come to and moaned softly. She opened her eyes lazily and found Piper staring back at her. She instantly got a few flashbacks from before and smiled warmly.

"Hi…" Her voice raspy and sexy.

"Hi" Piper smiled back, reaching out to put her hand on the other woman's back, stroking it softly.

"We fell asleep…" Alex statement was more to herself than to the blonde.

"Yeah, I guess we kinda exhausted ourselves… are you all right? I mean… I hope I didn't push you into anything… I just…" The insecurity in Piper's voice made Alex shake her head.

"Hey, hey, don't do that… you did not push me into anything, I've…" Alex took a breath to steady herself, speaking slowly to make her point "I've wanted you for so long. Sure, I was scared at first, trying to deny my feelings and attraction for you but it was too strong… you're too fucking hot…" She smirked at Piper who relaxed and laughed. "So, this is all your fault really, turning me gay…making me crazy" She tried to keep a straight face, finding it difficult. "Before you, believe it or not, I could actually speak in whole sentences; I didn't lose my train of thought, I didn't stumble into things… and all of this because of a girl… you've officially ruined me" She couldn't hold it any longer and chuckled, shaking her head and leaned over to Piper, whispering in her ear "and I'm so happy you did…" she kissed the blonde's neck, sucking on the spot that made her moan loudly before.

"Well, you ruined me too" Piper spoke softly; all the while Alex was still kissing her, making it hard for her to get the words out.

"You come here, making me stitch you up, while you sit there reeking of hotness, I've never been more unprofessional in my life… then you make me fall for you… ahh…" Alex hit a sensitive spot and all rational thought just flew out the window.

"You were saying?" Alex smiled into Piper's shoulder and pulled the woman closer to her. She felt the strong urge to hold the her and enveloped her in a strong embrace, planting small kisses everywhere she could reach. Piper reached around the other woman and hugged her right back, an air of seriousness coming over them. The good kind of serious. The one where you realize that this is your lifeline, the thing you don't want to live without. So: the good and very scary kind or seriousness.

They laid like that for what felt like forever. Suddenly Piper's stomach grumbled. "I guess someone's hungry" Alex laughed, "How about you stay here, and I'll go downstairs and makes us something to eat?"

"I think… that you are awesome…" Piper smiled and pulled Alex in for a quick kiss. Alex pulled away as the kiss grew deeper, getting a displeased grunt in response. "I'll call for you when it's ready."

Alex went to stand up, realizing she was stark naked she suddenly got shy. Piper sensed her hesitation. "I think you are the most beautiful human being ever walked this earth… please let me see you naked…" She smiled innocently, feeling quite the opposite.

Alex got up, seemingly pleased with Piper's words and not feeling as shy anymore. Piper's eyes grew hungry as she watched the other woman get dressed, putting on a pair of Piper's black gym pants and a white tank top.

"It really should be illegal for you to wear clothes…I should write a proposition for that law…" Alex shook her head at the cute blonde and winked at her before heading out the door and down stairs.

* * *

Alex had made them waffles and they were just finishing up, putting the plates in the dishwasher. Suddenly Alex came up behind Piper who was standing in front of the sink, pushing herself into the back of the smaller woman. Her arms went straight to Piper's hips, her hands reaching under her top. They wandered higher, now underneath the other woman's top, and finally came in contact with Piper's magnificent breasts. Piper moaned and Alex closed her eyes. During their lunch, this was all she could think about. She squeezed and lightly pinched on the delicate skin. Then she just couldn't take it anymore. She spun Piper around and crashed her mouth to hers, invading it with her tongue. she started pulling at the loosed jeans Piper had thrown on. She tugged the button open and pulled down the zipper.

Piper had felt Alex's eyes on her during lunch and was unbelievable turned on, but she tried not to scare the other woman off so she had started to do the dishes, distracting herself from the hungry eyes that were following her. And suddenly she felt Alex behind her, pushing into her and she knew that was it. She already felt the wetness pool between her legs and she longed for release, but also the wild journey getting there.

Alex pulled away from the kiss, only to grab the blonde by the hips and hoisting her up to sit on the counter. Piper was looking at her in bewilderment, her eyes a darker shade. She then used both her hands to pull down Piper's jeans and panties in one smooth sweep, making the blonde yelp in surprise.

Alex took a step forward, now standing between the other woman's legs; she leaned in and stole a kiss from the slightly out-of-breath blonde. "I wanna taste you, I can't think of anything else".

Piper was shocked but she didn't have time to do anything before Alex had bent forward and pushed her down to lie against the cold surface of the sink.

Alex bent down and spread Piper's legs apart. She'd never seen anything more beautiful. She had been afraid of this moment, feeling like this could make or break her, but now, looking at the beauty that was Piper, she felt relieved. And so turned on she could explode. She could smell the blonde's arousal, same as before it was intoxicating and now, finally she'd get to taste it. She wondered if it would taste as sweet as it smelled. She put her right hand on Piper's left thigh for support and then she leaned forward. She placed a sweet kiss on the swollen lips, then she proceeded to dart her tongue out, and licked up the slit. The taste was mind-numbingly sweet. She craved more and pushed her tongue in between the lips, spreading them apart. She was baffled by the wetness that she found. She found the clit and started to suck on it, and was awarded with the sweetest moan from the woman on the sink. "Oh my god, yes, yes. Alex…."

Alex smiled and continued. She couldn't get enough and she grabbed hold of both of Piper's thighs, trying to get closer. She concentrated on the sensitive bud and soon she could feel the blonde tensing up, starting to twitch. "Yes, Alex, just… yes…" Piper reached down and gently laid her hand on Alex's head, urging her to continue and she didn't have to be told twice. A few seconds later Piper came, the sensation ripping through her. She was shaking uncontrollably and Alex was reeling in pleasure. When she'd come down she tried to sit up, and Alex helped her up. Standing up, and bringing Piper into a hug the two women stood still for a while, just the sound of heavy breathing filling the air.

* * *

_ I hope you enjoyed it! :)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you all again for your reviews!_

_I had originally thought of making this a two-piece, and post one today and the second tomorrow… but since I know you all would tear me to shreds for giving you a cliffhanger (which I know you all love) I decided to give you the whole thing today. This is how much I love you all! ;) _

_I hope you enjoy!_

_/mli _

* * *

**Chapter 24 – part 1**

After their afternoon tryst, Piper was called into town for an emergency, well, what Alex got explained to her it had something to do with a toenail and a shovel… so Piper reluctantly got in her truck and said she'd be gone for a few hours. The rain had stopped completely by now and the sun was making an appearance.

She wandered aimlessly around the house, looking at old photographs of Piper. She stood by the fire mantel and reached for a frame, bringing it closer. She figured it was of Piper and her mom. She looked so happy, so innocent. She couldn't have been more than eighteen. From what Alex had understood Piper's mom had passed away, not too long ago. That's why she'd moved back here. She had only spoken of her father once and it didn't seem that she particularly liked him all that much. She had no pictures of him anywhere so there was a sign if any. Alex had no idea if the man was still alive or not. She knew that Piper missed her mom though. She'd often speak of her; every time she tried to explain something interesting to Alex she'd say that her mom had taught her that, and then she'd smile the sweetest smile, like she was proud to have had her as a mother. That was one of the many things that made Alex love her so much.

Love.

_'I love Piper.'_

That was scary. And now, after what they did today, she knew she'd never be able to just walk away. Deep down she had known. She knew the second she decided to stay, that they were going to end up like this. And she had longed for it, craved it. There were nights that all she had wanted to do was to cross that hall and throw herself at the blonde. And to think she had almost fucked it up.

She also knew that she shouldn't have stayed; however happy it had made her. Once Piper knew the truth about what she did, she would never look at her with those compassionate eyes again.

She had left everything in the city, sold her apartment, her stuff, and only spared what she could carry. She had sworn that she'd never get close to anyone again, not close enough to have to tell them what kind of a person she really was. She'd had enough of those stares, the whispering behind her back, everyone turning away from her. Well, except for Nicky. She felt ashamed for how she had treated her, not returning her phone calls, not telling her that she was leaving. She knew Nicky would understand on some level. If it was her, she'd done the exact same thing. Alex knew if she would stay here, with Piper, soon enough someone would find out the truth and then everyone she'd gotten to know in this town would shy away from her. She honestly didn't think she'd survive that.

So, as she saw it she had three choices. One; stay here with Piper and wait for the day 'til the mess she'd made caught up with her. Two; Take a chance and stay, tell Piper what she'd done and hope for the best. And if she looked at her with disgust she'd have her answer and she'd just leave. Easy; right? Or three; leave right now and never look back. That way they both could have this memory… untainted… Then she'd never get to see that look on the blonde's face… that look that would break her heart.

But, if she would leave now, her heart would already be broken. She realized she was still holding the picture of Piper and her mom. She placed it back and headed upstairs to her room.

She stood there; her mind just couldn't shut up once it had started down this road. She glanced out the window. Clouds were once again covering the sun.

She started packing, throwing stuff frantically into her bag. She saw a notebook on her dresser, thinking she should write a note for Piper, she deserved at least that… she picked up her backpack, grabbed the notebook and headed downstairs.

* * *

It was hours later and dark when Piper finally pulled up her truck in the driveway. She couldn't believe that a broken toenail could cause that much drama but then Mrs. Sutton never got sick so this was the only way she could get this sort of attention.

She opened the truck door and suddenly she got a sickening feeling in her gut.

Something was wrong.

She looked up at the house. All the lights were turned off. Why would all the lights be off when Alex was home? Maybe she'd gone to sleep, and that's why? Maybe she'd taken a walk and would be back soon?

Deep down Piper knew the truth. So she stayed seated in the truck. She didn't want to open that door and find Alex gone. She would stay here all night if she somehow could go back to not knowing. She wanted that afternoon back when they had made love for the first time, and the second time. She had been happy a few hours ago. She had finally been happy.

But she had known it wouldn't last. The secrets Alex carried seemed so heavy. A tear trickled down her cheek and she didn't bother wiping it away. She would have understood. Whatever awful thing had happened, she would have understood. She suddenly got angry at Alex for not trusting her, for not having enough faith in her to know that. Sure, they only just confessed their true feelings for each other but they both had known for quite some time now, they'd just been too scared to say it. If only she'd been brave enough to have done something about it sooner, told Alex how she felt a long time ago maybe they could have…. Who was she kidding; Alex would have walked away even earlier that way.

She could practically hear her heart breaking, sitting in that truck, holding on to the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. She had to know, she had to see it for herself. She collected herself and got out of the truck, her feet heavy against the dirt. She looked up at the house and took the first step towards it.

* * *

_Cliffhanger..._

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Part 2**

Piper took a deep breath before turning the handle and stepping into the dark house. It took a while before her eyes adjusted to the darkness but what she saw what not what she had expected.

At the bottom step of the stair sat Alex, hugging her knees to her chest, her head buried in them.

Piper was shocked.

She could hear the faintest sound of sobbing coming from the other woman who clearly hadn't heard or noticed her presence. She was so relieved to see the black-haired woman she started to cry. At this, Alex pulled her head up to look at Piper. Their eyes met and both knew exactly what was going on in the other woman's head. Piper glanced at the packed backpack on the end of the stairs.

"You really are leaving then?" Piper asked in defeat. The relief she momentarily had felt, had suddenly blown away.

She saw Alex swallow and avert her eyes. _'So this was it, at least she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye…' _She couldn't muster up the energy to be mad at the woman in front of her. She knew that Alex loved her. And she knew that she wasn't leaving because of her. But that didn't lessen the ache in her heart

"I was going to…" Piper's eyes shot up at those words.

"Was…?" Piper asked, her voice shaking.

"Yeah… "Alex wiped away the tears on her face and carefully stood up.

"I packed my bag… and I started writing you a note" Her tears continued to fall. "But no matter what I wrote it just didn't… I couldn't explain. I sat here, going through page after page, trying to tell you why I had to leave." She held up the notebook in front of Piper, then throwing it on the floor in frustration.

"I wanted to make it easy, on both of us. But it's not easier, just more convenient. For me I guess." She hung her head down, looking at her feet.

"I thought I could leave you, and somehow keep the memory of us with me. You know? 'Cause if I stay, I would have to tell you what I'm running from. And I don't think I could survive the look on your face when you find out what I did…what I've done" She glanced up at Piper with tears clouding her eyes.

Piper took two quick steps toward Alex and grasped her hands in hers. "Hey, it's me. You can tell me anything. I'll still love you. Don't you know that?" She tried to convince the other woman to trust her, to finally let her in.

Alex cried even harder at this, and bent her head down again, "I'm scared. I'm so scared… I'll never be forgiven…" Piper pulled the distraught woman into her chest. Holding on and kissing her on top of her hair. "It's ok, I'm here, we'll be ok…" She offered.

"I killed someone." And there it was.

Alex suddenly got quiet, feeling like she didn't have the right to cry anymore, she didn't deserve to ask for forgiveness, so she clenched her teeth together, trying not to breathe.

Piper was stunned by Alex admission. She wished she had heard her wrong but knew that wasn't the case. Questions running around in her head, _'Who did you kill?' _and_ 'Why?'_

Alex had kept those words so close to her heart it felt both as a relief and a loss to finally let them out.

Then she broke down in front of Piper, falling to her knees, clutching her head in pain. Piper bent down and tried to console the woman. She couldn't have imagined that this was what Alex had kept from her, from everyone, for so long. She understood why though. But clearly Alex felt remorse so it couldn't be murder, right?

The sobs from the broken woman quieted down, and she looked up, avoiding Piper's face. She stared off into space with a haunted look in her eyes.

"It was dark, and he came out of nowhere… what I remember is me getting shot…once….twice… and I see someone holding a gun, it was so dark, but I see him, pointing it at me… So before I fall down, I pull the trigger and return the fire. It hurt so badly, I remember thinking that 'this is it', I heard shuffled footsteps coming my way and I thought that the guy had survived and was going to finish me off but suddenly I heard voices coming from behind me. They were coming fast in my direction and I tried to shout out, but my chest felt so heavy, it was on fire… I tried to look up, see who I had shot but I couldn't from where I was laying."

"When I woke up in the hospital everyone was there, looking at me with disgust, and I didn't understand. Not until they told me that the person I had shot… was an unarmed fifteen-year old boy." Alex closed her eyes, trying to remember, but at the same time, trying to shut the horrible memories out.

"I could have sworn that the person I shot was holding a gun… but they found nothing at the scene…"

There was something that wasn't adding up in Piper's head and she had to ask…

"Were you… Alex, were you a cop?" The pieces finally fell into place.

"Yeah" The woman nodded.

Piper's head was spinning once again. Her heart ached for Alex, she finally knew what had been weighing her down, and understandably so. But it all sounded like a horrible accident. And she couldn't believe that her own colleagues had treated her that way. Yes, shooting a boy by accident…well, she couldn't think of anything worse than that… but it didn't mean that Alex was a bad person.

"I barely escaped prison time, but they took my badge and with that my honor. My dad was a cop, I miss him so much, but at that moment I was glad he was dead and didn't have to bear the shame of what I had done. I dishonored the memory of him…"

Piper held on to Alex as she cried. The information overload had thrown her for a second, but hearing all this didn't make her love for the other woman any less, it actually grew. Alex had laid all the cards on the table, expecting to lose. Expecting that Piper would look at her like her colleagues did, like her friends did; making her turn to the road again. So she held on to Alex, for dear life, trying to convey that she was safe here, right here in her arms.

Alex didn't want to look up and see the expression on Piper's face, which was the thing she dreaded most right now. But she had to, she needed to know. So she pulled away from the other woman, just enough to get face to face with her. She dared to lift her eyes, finally looking into the blonde's eyes.

What she saw there made all her fears melt away. There was only love in the eyes looking back at her. Tears started to flow down her cheeks once again but these tears were different from the ones before; these tears were of hope.

* * *

_So, the cat is out of the bag, Alex stayed…for now… what do you think? ;)_


	25. Chapter 25

_I'm sorry for the long wait, life got in the way :) _

_/mli_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

When Piper woke up it was still dark outside, but looking at the clock she saw it was close to sunrise. She reached out for Alex, but finding cold sheets where she had slept, only a few hours before.

After the confession in her hallway Piper had led Alex up the stairs. She had silently disrobed her and laid her down in her bed. The blonde herself had gotten in on the other side and motioned for the raven-haired woman to come closer. And by her surprise, she did. Alex had laid her head on Piper's chest and fallen asleep before she'd had the chance to say goodnight. Piper had kissed the top of her head and held on to the other woman, determined to never let her go again.

But now, only about four hours later, the other woman was nowhere to be found. Panic started to build up in Piper's head, the thought of Alex sneaking off after what had happened seemed a bit unlikely though….and that prevented the blonde from having a total freak out…. yet, anyway.

She got up and put on her robe. She descended the stairs slowly. She got a glimpse of the sun's first rays falling on the kitchen walls. She walked through them and headed for the porch, her first guess as to where Alex could be.

She breathed out a sigh of relief as she found her on the small stairs that lead from the porch to the lawn. Alex was sitting, covered in a blanket, watching the sunrise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" If Alex was startled she did not show it, and she made no move to turn around.

"Yeah, beautiful…" She said, like in awe.

Piper went to sit down beside her and finally Alex turned to look at the blonde. She gave her a small smile, but it was real nonetheless. She grabbed Piper's hand and pulled it into her own lap, holding it with both of her own hands.

The sat in silence for a while, and then Alex spoke. "I love it out here. The calmness, the silence, the pace. Living in the city, I always thought that people living like this didn't strive, they _settled_ for this; the small-town life. I thought that it must have been a failure to not move away… to the _big city._"

Piper was watching Alex, curiously.

"I was so wrong. It's the other way around." Alex stated like it was a truth she'd been looking for her whole life.

Silence fell over the two women once more. Alex still held on to Piper's hand, warming it with her own.

Slowly, Alex turned to Piper.

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to be this…happy." Piper began to shake her head in protest but Alex continued. "I know this all sounds strange to you but I really believe that. I killed a young boy, I destroyed his family, I should not be allowed to… love… be loved…" She squeezed Piper's hand, and went to stroke the back of it. She returned her gaze to the ascending sun again "But… I can't walk away from you. I really tried, but I can't… I want to be with you, and I… does that make me an awful person?" She looked at Piper, with pain in her eyes.

Piper shook her head once more. "No, no…no, sweetie, it doesn't make you awful at all. Please Alex, listen to me…" She turned to face the other woman and grabbed both her hands with her own.

"You are a good person. I know that. And I wish you could see it. What happened to you… it was a terrible accident. People make mistakes. And I think you've paid enough. " She hoped that she could somehow get through to Alex but she suspected she had a long road ahead of her. " Things happen, we don't know why, but punishing yourself won't bring that boy back. It won't make his family feel better. The only thing this guilt accomplishes is you ruining your life. I understand you had to get away from there, I get that you've been lost and have had thoughts like this but it serves no use…" Alex started to protest but was cut off. Piper turned to watch the sun again. The next words that came out of her mouth were spoken silently, and slowly, like remembering hurt.

"My first year of residency, I had this patient, a homeless old man who had come in to the ER, he was high as a kite and kept asking me for more pain drugs, claiming he had a headache. He reeked of booze and grabbed my ass a couple of times. I couldn't stand him but I ran some standard tests and found nothing wrong with him. I really wanted to send him on his way but I had a couple of more tests I needed to do. On my way back to him, I was called in for another emergency and in my head I thought that I'd deal with the old man once this more urgent patient was ok. " Piper closed her eyes, nodding to herself, feeling the regrets hitting her like it had many times before.

"Once we cleared that patient I went back, only to find the old man gone. I searched everywhere, knowing I should have done those tests, cursing myself for not going back to him sooner. A couple of hours later he came back. Someone had found him lying in an alley. He was already gone; the coroner told us he'd had a stroke. " Alex looked at the blonde, sympathy in her eyes.

"This was a long time ago but I will never forgive myself for it. He made me uncomfortable and it made me a bad doctor. But with time I've come to realize that I can't change what happen, but I can learn from it. Yes, I will always wonder if I could have done something to save him, and I will always feel guilty but… I will never make that mistake again, I will always have that in the back of my mind, and it will make me a better doctor. I will save lives because of it. I have to believe that."

Alex had been sitting dead still during Piper's story, listening to her every word.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that…" She offered, sincerely.

"Thanks… but don't you see? No one will gain from you punishing yourself, but you could use it to make things better for someone else…"

"I've never thought about it like that before, but I can't really see how I can turn this into something good either….I'm sorry, I know you're trying to help…" Alex hung her head.

" It's ok, maybe someday… someday you'll encounter someone or something and you'll think of what happened and it might just make you reach for more, give more…. It might make you act differently…and then maybe, it will have made you better…"

Alex, now with a single tear running down her cheek, nodded, slowly starting to understand "I really hope you're right, I really do…"

The continued to sit there, watching the sunrise, holding each other close.

* * *

_Sorry, I know it's short but just hold on, I have big plans for the future of these two, but I felt that this chapter was important for them..._


End file.
